How Could I Forget?
by bmbutlerbabe
Summary: Hermione thinks she is living a perfect life, until she wakes up in St Mungo's and realises it was all a dream, but she has forgotten the last 4 years of her life. HG/DM HP/GW Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was on a Monday morning that everything changed. I don't know how it happened, but it did. One minute I was completely happy and content with my life, the next minute I find out how my life _should _have panned out. My name is Hermione Weasley. I am 30 years old and I _thought_ I had the perfect life. How wrong was I? I work at the ministry of magic in the auror paperwork department, I was going to be a field auror, but my husband does that and it scares me enough, so I didn't want to put him through what I go through. Anyway, I was in my office writing up a report on the latest arrest that Harry had brought in last week. Harry Potter. My best friend, he is the brother I never had and always wished I did. He is head of the auror department and is married with three kids already. He and Ginny Weasley had gotten married two years after the war, because they wanted to make sure they were right together (which I so told them they were right from the beginning). Yeah, so I was writing this report when a pitch black owl came through my door and dropped a book on my desk. I thought it was odd that there was no note on it and then I realised it was a diary and it must have something written inside to give me a clue as to why I had it.

So, I opened it and was shocked beyond belief that my name was carved into the inside of the front cover in gold script. That made me open it up to the first page and there it was. My own handwriting telling me I was living the wrong life. I could not believe my eyes. I read it again to make sure what I was reading was correct and I didn't have a brain tumor making me hallucinate weird diaries telling me my life was a lie.

_ Hermione,_

_This is really weird writing to myself, but it had to be done. You see, you aren't living your real life. I know what you're thinking. _Of course i'm living the right life or I wouldn't be living it would I? _You're wrong! What happened was, you got hit with a curse by one of your first year students who was trying to show off to his friends that he could stun someone. However, this backfired and you got hit with a spell no-one knows or understands, but you and I. I know you are confused, because I said student and you're thinking, _I'm not a teacher,_ but you are in the _"real world". _You are the transfiguration professor at Hogwarts and you are only 22. This curse has made your brain lie to you. It has created this whole life for you with incredible detail and made it real to you, but in actual fact it is more like a very very long dream. The most vivid and real feeling dream you've ever had. How do I know this? Because I am the future you. Somehow when you come out of this, which is soon by the way in this world I can't remember how long in your world, you/i can write this in a diary and send it back to you. I have no idea how this works, but I am writing it and then the words disappear on the paper i'm writing on at this very moment._

_Anyway, back to you. When you wake up, you won't be able to remember the last 4 years of your life. Now don't worry. You will remember this weird dream thing, but nothing else since the end of your "seventh" year at Hogwarts after the war. Now, to get you out of this dream-like world, you have to kill your husband. Sorry about that, because I know you think you love him and everything. It has to happen._

_Good luck,_

_Hermione_

I just stayed staring at the words and then dropped the book and cried. My body was shaking uncontrollably with each sob. I was in that position for 2 hours before my husband, Charlie Weasley came looking for me.

"'Mione! What's wrong? Has something happened?" he came rushing over and cradled me to his warm body, resting my head against his shoulder.

"I just got some horrible news! Nothing has happened, but i'm freaking out," I sobbed into his quickly dampening shirt.

"Shh. Just calm down and tell me what happened."

It was then that something suddenly popped into my head. Why did I think Charlie was my husband? I could have sworn Ronald was my husband yesterday. But I could remember waking up next to Charlie this morning and he had called me Mrs Charlie Weasley. However I could remember the same thing happened yesterday with Ron.

"Oh. My. God! That was true? Oh my god! It was _true_!" I cried pushing myself away from Charlie's chest.

"What? What wa-is true? I don't understand Hermione. What's going on?" he tried to walk towards me, but I just drew my wand on him.

What was it that letter had said to do? Kill him. How was I supposed to do that? I just stood there thinking how I could kill him and not end up blamed if this _was _real. I couldn't think of any way of getting out of it even if this was reality, so I just said the words I never thought i'd hear myself utter again since the war.

"I'm so, so sorry Charlie. _Avada Kedavra!_"

**A/N: I'm changing to 3rd person now.**

Hermione awoke with a start. She couldn't believe what had just happened in that dream. She sat up and looked around herself, she was in St Mungo's. There was a load of get well soon cards on her bedside table and a couple balloon's in the corner. She didn't know what to do with herself, but when she saw the parchment and quill and ink on the bed table at the foot of her bed, she knew she had to write to herself what she had read in her dream. Before she knew it, she'd finished the letter and realised she was dying to use the toilet. Once she'd been, she thought about the fact that the letter was right about not remembering anything since the war and thought she'd have a look at her older self. She peered into her reflexion in the bathroom mirror and thought she'd aged well. She looked more beautiful and looked mature and grown up with a slight glow to her face. What shocked her enough to scream however was the slightly bulging stomach she saw as she took her body in properly for the first time since she'd woken. She was pregnant without a doubt and wasn't that large, so guessed she was around 4 months along. Hermione couldn't help but wonder how that had happened when she only remembered herself being 18 yesterday.

The door to the bathroom banged open and none other than Draco Malfoy was standing there with a worried look on his face. When he really looked at her though, that worry turned into relief, happiness and then turned back into worry when she looked at him with complete and utter shock.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" was the first thing to come out of his mouth.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" Hermione knew that all the Slytherin's her and all her housemates hated throughout school had apologised and they had called a truce, but she thought this was pushing that truce way too far.

Draco's face turned into one of hurt at that comment, "I'll just go and get the healer to come check on you. Maybe you should go lie down for a moment." He left the bathroom and her hospital room without a second glance and she presumed to find a healer like he said.

She went back into her room and sat on the bed to wait for the healer to come and tell her what was going on. Without thinking she caressed her swollen belly and then the healer entered the room, closely followed by Draco, Harry and Ginny.

"Oh Hermione, it's good to see you awake again. We've all been so worried. Everyone was going out of their minds thinking you were going to die!" Ginny exclaimed as she hugged her best friend and sat next to her on the bed.

Harry hugged her next and she felt comforted by that. Draco just stood a little ways away from the bed and glanced curiously at her. She still couldn't understand why in the world her was there. She turned towards the healer when she realised she'd begun talking, but she missed the beginning.

"... it's good to see you have awoken. Now I know you must be a little confused, which is to be expected since you've been unconscious for a week, but hopefully you understand already that you are in the hospital?"

"Yes, but I don't know how I got here and-"

"Well, we understand that one of your pupils shot a curse at you which we believe was meant to be a stun spell aimed at another pupil and somehow turned out to be a spell no-one knows about and happened to hit you instead. You got brought in here five days ago when the healer at Hogwarts realised you weren't waking up. We ran every test we could think of on you and the only thing that came out of it was that you hit your head quite hard on the floor when you got hit," the healer interrupted her.

"Okay, but can someone please explain how I am pregnant and why _Draco Malfoy_ of all people is here?" Hermione asked and looked around the room at everyone's surprised faces.

The healer then pushed everyone out of Hermione's room and came back with a clipboard and a pen.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions, Hermione?"

"Go ahead."

"Okay. What is your full name?"

"Hermione Jane Granger."

"Where do you live?"

"I don't know. As far as i'm concerned I had just finished Hogwarts and should be going home on the train later today."

"How old are you?"

"18, will be 19 in September."

"Okay, Hermione. It looks as though you're suffering with some amnesia. This is likely to be the result of your head injury, but i'm sure as your brain scans showed no damage, your memories should return in time," then the healer left the room and the three waiting outside came in.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Harry asked sincerely as he sat opposite her at the end of her bed.

"The healer just told me I have amnesia from where I hit my head. Harry, what year is it?" Hermione asked, not letting on that she knew how old she really was and that she was a professor at Hogwarts already, because she didn't know anything else.

"It's 2010, Hermione."

**A/N: I know in the books it's actually meant to be like 2002 when they are 22, but I can't be asked to follow the books exactly.**

"So, i'm 22?"

"Yeah, you are and you're the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts and head of Gryffindor house," Ginny supplied looking at her with a small smile.

"Okay, so how am I pregnant?"

"That would be where Draco comes in," Harry said looking to his former enemy asking with his eyes if he would like to jump in and explain.

"We are married, Hermione and you are pregnant with our first child," Draco said as he sat in the chair next to Hermione's bed.

"_WHAT! _How can I be married to _you?_ I mean I can tolerate you and everything, but not _that _much surely?" Hermione exclaimed. She instantly regretted saying that the moment she saw Draco's extremely hurt face.

Ginny looked over at Draco and gave him an apologetic look, as though she should say sorry for her best friends words.

"'Mione, please calm down. I know you are confused and upset, but it's not good for the baby if you get all worked up. You need to stay as calm as you can," Ginny said as she absently stroked her own swollen pregnant belly, that Hermione only just noticed.

"Ginny! You're pregnant too? How far along are you? Wait! How far along am I?"

"I'm nearly 9 months, two weeks to go. I think you are around 4 months. Is that right Draco?" The brightly haired woman asked the worried and sad looking man in the chair.

"Yes. 4 months next Tuesday. If you will all excuse me, I am going to get some fresh air and sign the release forms for my wife," and with that Draco left the room, but not before giving Hermione a look she would interpret as longing.

For the next half hour or so, Hermione asked Harry and Ginny as many questions she could think of to try and learn as much about what had happened the last 4 years as she could. Then Draco returned and told them that he'd signed Hermione's release forms and that they said he should take her straight home to rest for a couple of days.

Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes and Hermione was left with Draco.

"I brought you some clothes from home you can change into. They are in that bag there. They took all your jewelery off when you were still at Hogwarts, so I kept that all at home for you. I'll just wait outside for you shall I?" Draco said as he handed the bag over to Hermione and left the room.

Hermione was in shock, but quickly recovered and opened the bag with extremely shaky hands that the contents ended up all over the room. She realised that the shaking wasn't stopping, but she couldn't get dressed with hands like this and therefore would need assistance. There was a button above her bed that had a sign which read "Call for Healer" written above it, so she pressed it with one of her uncontrollable hands.

Within seconds a healer entered the room with Draco following close behind.

"Mrs Malfoy, what seems to be the problem?" the healer from earlier asked.

It took Hermione a moment to answer, because she was freaked out to hear someone call her "Mrs Malfoy", it just didn't sound right to her.

"My hands. I can't stop them from shaking. I can't get dressed if my hands are like this. Is there anything you can do to help?"

The healer took at good look at her hands and shook her head, "No. I'm sorry, I don't think there is anything I can do. I'm sure your husband won't mind helping you get dressed, as it is a policy here that we aren't allowed to do that unless the patient has no-one to do it for them." The healer just turned and walked away while scribbling something down on her clipboard.

Hermione just sat there feeling awkward. Draco was going to have to help her get dressed and she didn't know how to feel about that, because obviously he had seen it all before, but she didn't remember any of it. She felt incredibly shy at that moment and looked as still as a statue until Draco touched her on the shoulder.

"Hey, I know you probably feel awkward and uncomfortable about this, but I _do _have to get you dressed before we can leave. So, why don't we just do it and get it over with?" he smiled tentatively at her.

Hermione nodded and then stood up for him to remove the hospital gown from her. She didn't say a word to him the whole time he undressed her.

Draco slowly pulled the bow that was keeping the gown on and then slid it gently off her body, leaving her in just a pair of lacy knickers and some fuzzy socks.

He motioned for her to sit down, so she did and he tugged her socks from her feet. Then he stood her up again and making sure not to look at her face, he pulled her knickers down exposing her completely. He looked at her face then and saw the blush slowly creep along her face and down her neck. Draco thought it made her look ravishing, whereas she felt unbelievably embarrassed.

"Hermione. There is no need to feel so shy and embarrassed. Trust me. I have seen every inch of you before and you look incredibly sexy," he smiled as reassuringly as he could at her.

"I realise that, but I can't help it. As far as I am concerned, me and you have only just agreed to be civil with each other and i'm still a virgin, which obviously i'm not or I wouldn't have a child growing inside of me," she looked down to the floor.

Draco used one finger to lightly bring her face up to his and stared at her deep in the eyes. Then he gently pressed his lips against hers in a quick, but soft kiss. He gathered all her clean clothes up from the floor and dressed her as quickly as he could to stop her feeling how she was.

When she was dressed and ready to go, Draco took her along the hospital corridor to the floo fireplace.

"Malfoy? Where do we live?"

In answer to Hermione's question, he just took a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace with her and shouted, "Hogwarts: Malfoy suite".

**A/N: Hey guys. Thank you for choosing to read my fanfiction. I was going to write something different from a Dramione fic, but i couldn't help myself.  
I would like your help with this story, because i am shocking when it comes to getting motivated with writing a story, so i would like any suggestions you have for how you want this to play out and i may ask you to choose what happens next and give you like 2 different things to choose from.  
Also, you may have noticed that i didn't give any descriptions really, but that is because i don't like writing them, so if you want to give me a description of something (and it can be absolutely anything) then go ahead and i MAY include it in an upcoming chapter. As well as this you may have noticed i spell things a little differently from a lot of authors on this website, but that is because i am English and a lot of you are American.**

**Thanks for reading anyway and any and ALL reviews are welcome so please R&R**

**bmbutlerbabe  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hermione pulled out of Draco's grasp and dusted herself off and had a look around the room she had now entered. It was magnificent. The walls were a deep, rich red colour with golden leaf prints scattered around. The carpet was a slightly darker red colour and very soft. Against the wall to the right of the fireplace was around 5 ceiling to floor bookcases filled to the brim with a variety of different books. On the wall opposite the fireplace was a door on one end and the portrait entrance on the other end. In between was a large picture of Hermione with her Gryffindor housemates on their last year on one side and the other was a picture of Draco with his Slytherin housemates from the same year. They were all smiling in the photo and laughing. The wall to the left of the fireplace had two doors, one which she thought would lead to a bedroom and the other to the bathroom maybe. In the middle of the room was a large golden sofa with a small coffee table in front of it and a magically charmed television hanging above the fireplace, so whoever was sitting on the sofa could watch it. The whole room felt very lived in even though there weren't any photo frames or bits and pieces left lying around.

"This is our living area. The door opposite is your study. The door on the right of this wall is our bedroom and the one on the left is my study," Draco said as he watched her look around in awe.

"Why aren't there any photographs around here? Or any random things of mine or yours?" was the first thing that came out of Hermione's mouth rather harshly.

Draco just chuckled at her as she realised what she said and covered her mouth with her hand. "You thought it made the room look too cluttered to have things lying around. And there aren't pictures because you didn't want any students to see them and pry into our lives. I thought you were being silly so I put some in here and left a few pieces of my work in here and then when I got up the next morning it was all gone. You had got up early and moved everything back into our bedroom."

"Why would any students be in here? I mean, why would they come into our living space?"

"You bring some of your students that have detention back here so you can work in your study and watch them at the same time. You make them sit there and write lines or letters or something. You aren't very good at punishments, you find them too harsh most of the time."

Hermione glared at him for the last comment, but then shrugged it off before moving into her study. It was very comfy and homey feeling in here. There was a huge oak desk with papers stacked into neat piles on one side, then quills and ink wells on the other side and a desk lamp. She had a huge squishy swivel chair behind the desk and opposite were just two plain wooden chairs. In the corner was another bookcase which was full too. There were also filing cabinets with each year written on them. The whole room was coloured in crimson and silver.

"It is very organised in here. It feels kind of familiar to me. I suppose that's because it _is _my room and I must have made it my own. Can I see your study?" Hermione asked as she turned to leave with Draco just watching everything she was doing.

"Of course you can," and he opened his door for her.

It was green, big shock! But it wasn't a horrible green, it was quite calm and light. Very relaxing. His room however, looked like it had been ransacked. There were papers everywhere and nothing seemed to have its own place apart from what she assumed must be in his filing cabinets and the books in his bookcase. He had an identical desk and chairs to her own room.

"It's a bit cluttered in here, don't you think?" she asked with a laugh as she looked at his ashamed face.

"I was going to clear it up a bit, but I got distracted."

Hermione just walked past him and went into the bedroom. It was green! She couldn't believe she had agreed to having a green bedroom. It wasn't horrible. It was a happy green. It wasn't bright, but not quite dark either. It was the perfect green for a bedroom. The bed had bright red sheets on though. It definitely drew your eyes to it as soon as you entered. It didn't look out of place however. There was a dresser opposite the bed against the wall. On the adjacent wall were double doors that led to the biggest walk-in wardrobe she had ever seen. It was twice the size of their bedroom in width and three times the size in length. It wasn't full, but she couldn't imagine ever filling it up. On the left side were Draco's clothes and the right were hers. She had a significant amount more than Draco, but then she supposed that was to be expected considering she is a woman. She went back into the bedroom and found a door to the right of the bed that led to there en suite bathroom.

It had a _huge _bath tub and a walk-in power shower. There were two sinks and mirrors, one for each of them. She could tell which sink was hers from a mile away as it was completely cluttered with brushes, make-up and other clips and bits. Whereas Draco's just had a hairbrush, aftershave, razor and a couple other things. Their sinks were like the opposites of their studies. It was a decent sized bathroom and had a lovely heated floor. Hermione then went back into the bedroom and found Draco sitting on their bed.

"So, have you had a good look around?" She nodded. "Did anything jog your memory at all?"

"No. I thought maybe it would, but unfortunately nothing came back to me like I thought it might," she said as she sat down next to him, but not close enough to touch each other.

They just sat there together for a few minutes before Hermione looked up.

"Can I ask you some questions? I mean I realise you must be feeling strange as well as me, but I am just plain confused."

"Go ahead. I'll answer anything except about your friends. I don't think they'd be so kind to me if I told them things about them that they wanted to tell you themselves," Draco said as he quickly conjured a chair opposite her and sat in it so they could face each other. Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"When did we get married?"

"October 12th 2009 and we went to the Caribbean for our 3 week honeymoon."

"How did it happen? I mean I know _how _it happened, but how did we get to that/this point?"

"We started dating in January 2008, 4 months after we had both started working here as professors. I am the Potions master after Slughorn retired again. You weren't very keen to working with me, but a year after the war, Professor McGonagall needed a Potions master and obviously a Transfiguration professor and apparently you offered. However no-one wanted the Potions position, so she posted an article about it in the Daily Prophet and I was having trouble getting a job, so I asked if she would hire me and she said yes," he paused so this could sink in.

"Yes, I do remember that actually. That is the very last thing I remember. I owled Minerva to take the position and then I went to bed. Then the next thing I know i'm 4 years in the future. Wait! I never asked what the date is did I?"

"It's 2nd December 2010. So anyway, we both started at Hogwarts as professors _and _Heads of our houses, because that was included in the jobs. Since we had decided after the war to be friendly with each other, you didn't mind talking to me about things. I can't say _I _was happy about it though. I didn't want to talk to you because I couldn't see how we would be able to _not _hate each other. We did. I think the only reason you talked to me at first was because we are similar ages and every other professor was quite a bit older than us. After talking for a bit, we found we had _a lot _in common and started to hang out a bit more. Then we went for our 1st date on 7th January. It was exactly a year after that I proposed to you in the same restaurant we had shared our first date and you accepted. Then we got married on 12th October last year and have been happy most of that time together," Draco finished and looked at his wife with a small smile on his face.

"Why did we get married 9 months after we got engaged? That is a bit soon isn't it?" Hermione questioned looking confused at Draco.

"You were just so eager to marry me that you said you couldn't wait," he said and looked down at his hands trying not to meet her eye.

She didn't notice anything off with him and just continued to question him.

"Okay. What about your parents? I mean, from what I remember about them, they wouldn't like the fact that their only son had married a muggle-born."

"My parents died in an explosion aimed at Malfoy Manor just after I had proposed to you. They did approve of you, as they thought it would make them look better towards the public, but unfortunately for them it wasn't soon enough to sponge off their son's renovated attitude towards blood status," Draco answered, his words laced with venom.

"Did you not get on with them?"

"No. I only did what they wanted me to, because they are my parents and I couldn't bring myself to disobey them. I am all for morals and that is what that was, not what I wanted. After the war, I moved out and rented a little flat in London on the little money I had in my private account at Gringotts. I spoke to them about once every couple of months, but thought I would tell them that I was going to propose to you, just so they wouldn't be too shocked when it was announced. As I say they only approved of it, because they thought it would benefit them," he said through gritted teeth.

Hermione got up and shocked herself when she pulled him into a hug.

"It's not your fault. I'm sure they loved you, but just didn't know how to show you. I'm sorry you didn't have a good relationship with them."

Draco chuckled against her. "That is _exactly _what you said when I told you about how I felt about them the first time." He smiled.

"What about my parents? I mean I know they weren't very happy after I brought them home from Australia, but they forgave me after a couple of weeks. Are they okay?"

"I honestly do not know Hermione. You don't speak to me about them. I met them when we got married and they didn't seem to get on with me very well. I don't know why and I asked everyone if I had done something wrong and they didn't know. So, I asked you and you said the same thing, but then whenever I ask you about them you just don't answer. I think Harry or Ron might know. Maybe you can ask them?"

This upset Hermione quite a bit. Why wouldn't she talk to her own husband about her parents? What had caused her parents to not like him? She was more confused about that than she was about why she couldn't remember anything.

"Oh. Yeah, i'll ask Harry. I'm friends with Ron again then?"

"What? Oh, yeah he apologised for that about a week after we started here. We see him at the Weasley's every month and occasionally you meet up in Hogsmede and on holidays. Anything else?"

"Have we picked a name for our child?" Hermione asked as she rubbed the bump.

"No, we haven't because you don't want to know the sex of the baby until it is born. You wouldn't even let me find out. Something about it making the birth exciting?" He looked at her to see if this triggered anything, but he couldn't tell.

"Good. I don't want to know and it does make the birth more exciting, to find out if the baby that has been growing inside you for 9 months is a girl or a boy," she beamed.

Hermione sat there rubbing her belly lovingly for a while and until Draco came and sat next to her on the bed again.

"Can I feel?"

"I can't even feel her. But I suppose you can," she lifted her shirt up to expose her stomach and leant back.

Draco placed one of his warm hands on her bump and got excited. His child was growing in here. Sure, he's felt there baby loads of times, but this felt extra special, because of Hermione's condition.

"You said her. Do you think it's a girl?"

Hermione sat up and pulled her shirt back down. "Yeah. I have a feeling it will be a girl, why? Don't tell me, you think it's going to be a boy?"

"No. I agree with you. I'd like a daughter. I'll go with you on this one," he smiled.

He leant forward slowly, caught her eyes and was about to lower his lips to hers, when she pulled away suddenly shock written all over her face.

"What do you think you are doing, Malfoy? I know we are married and all, but I can't just kiss you. I hardly know you and i'm not being funny, but I don't really feel right kissing you when in my head I still hate you a bit. Thank you and everything for answering my questions, but that is it. I don't want anything more than that at the moment," she said while she stood up and went into the living room.

It took Draco a few moments to calm down and remember that his wife was not the same at the moment. She was living in the past and he had just tried to force her into something he thought was right, but wasn't at that time. He found her staring at the portrait entrance.

"What are you doing?"

She turned and he saw she looked slightly scared.

"I'm hungry and I figured it must be dinner. So, I was going to go down to the Great Hall, but I don't know what the password is to come back in and I don't know what to say if someone tries to talk to me."

"Don't worry. I'll come down with you and our password is Starlight. You won't have to talk to anyone if you don't want to. Minerva said she would announce to the whole school about your situation in the morning before lessons."

"I still have to take my lessons? Who has been covering for me?"

"Minerva has been covering, but now that you are back she thinks you'll be able to continue teaching because you have very detailed lesson plans that an idiot could teach your classes. And you have got every lesson for the whole year planned out," he said with a smile.

They walked down to the Great Hall in silence and were lucky enough to not bump into anyone on their way. When they got to the entrance hall and Draco was about to open the doors, he turned to her and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, i'm starving."

With that they walked into dinner.

**A/N: I realise some of you may be confused about the Ron thing and why Hermione won't talk to Draco about her parents. Well, that will be coming shortly. Now, i want some help.**

**I am going to give you some options for the next chapter:**

**1. Hermione and Draco's first day back at work and meeting some of the pupils and other surprising staff.  
**

**2. A flashback for Hermione.**

**3. Something about the other characters.**

**Please review and tell me and the one with the most requests will be the next chapter. The one with the second votes will be the chapter after and depending on if i feel like it at that time the one with the least votes will be the chapter after that.**

**Thanks for reading **

**bmbutlerbabe xx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the chapter that you voted for. Hope you all like it.**

**Chapter Three**

When Hermione went to bed that night, she felt bad. Draco said that he would sleep on the sofa in the living room, so she wouldn't feel as uncomfortable. She had a strange dream and when she woke up she wasn't sure if it was a memory or not.

_It was January 2008. She was sitting in her study marking some essay's she had set her 4th years last week. She heard someone knock on her door and then came in. When she looked up she saw Draco standing there holding a bouquet of flowers and he looked guilty._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked with a frown on her face._

"_I came to apologise to you for last week. I didn't know that it meant that much to you and Blaise needed to see me about something. He was upset and I couldn't just leave him. I'm so sorry Hermione," he said and placed the flowers in a vase he conjured on the window sill._

_Hermione was angry at him, because last week they were supposed to go to Hogsmede together to get some supplies for the Valentines ball that was in a few weeks. She was considering this as their 3rd date, but he didn't show._

"_You didn't even send a note saying you weren't going to make it. I waited for 2 hours for you to show up until I just went alone. You could have tried to tell me that you priorities start with Blaise's feelings! He is a grown man Malfoy! I felt like you dumped me. It was humiliating when students started to laugh when they realised I hadn't left yet," she argued and then left the room to get away from him. He knew she was angry when she started using his last name._

_He followed her to find her sitting on her sofa trying to calm herself down._

"_I told you I was sorry. He just appeared and I didn't have a chance to think. I know he's a grown man, but he obviously doesn't. He is my best mate you know. I'm not just going to drop him, because you want me to. I like you Hermione, I really do, but i'm not going to abandon my friends just to get some supplies for a disco that I don't want to be any part of. That's just not fair," he was starting to get annoyed._

"_What? I never said to drop him! I just wanted to be told that you weren't going to show up. Anyway you made me cancel seeing Ron and Harry two weeks ago just so I could help you mark some essay's that you could have done on your own! So, don't you dare tell me that i'm _making _you drop your friends!" she shouted at him. She was getting really upset with him and just wanted to be left alone._

"_I never made you. I asked for some help and then you said you couldn't because you were meeting Tweedledum and Tweedledee. Then the next thing I know is i'm sitting in my office marking when you walk in and start to help me!"_

"_Well, you gave me that look that said, _'don't you dare turn me down'. _So what was I supposed to do. We've only just started dating and I didn't want to start an argument about something that soon into it. I was trying to keep it sweet a bit longer, but then you went and messed that up!"_

"I _messed it up? I did not mess it up! I did not give you that face, because I don't even know how to pull that face! You are taking all this the wrong way Granger. My friend _needed _me. You didn't desperately need me to help you pick out table cloths and balloons. I'm sorry I didn't send word that I wasn't going to make it, but that is hardly that big a deal! I can't deal with you when you are like this. It's too hard to keep up with you," Draco said aggressively and then just stood there looking at her defeated._

"_What do you mean? You can't deal with me? Are you breaking up with me? Because i'm telling you now Draco Malfoy, that if you are you won't get another chance with me. You end it and that is it," Hermione answered with tears gathering in her eyes._

"_Yes. That is exactly what I am saying. You can't see things from my point of view. How am I supposed to trust you if you can't even listen to my side of things? That is no relationship. And to think I actually thought I was in love with you," and he walked out of her portrait._

_Hermione just sat down on the sofa shocked with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe he had broken up with her and _then _told her he loved her. She felt cheated and didn't know what to do, so she flooed over to Harry's house._

_Harry was watching muggle television when Hermione appeared crying her eyes out. He quickly jumped up and pulled her in for a hug. After a few minutes he pulled back to make sure she wasn't hurt, which she wasn't. He brought her into his kitchen, made her sit down and gave her a cup of tea._

"_Okay. What is going on?"_

"_Draco broke up with me," Hermione sobbed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "He told me he couldn't keep up with me and that I didn't listen to his views, then he broke up with me and told me he thought he was in love with me."_

_She broke down in tears again as she told Harry the whole story. She started with what happened last week and then what happened just now in her living room._

"_What am I going to do? I don't want to _not _be with him. I really like him, Harry."_

"_I don't know 'Mione. I can't tell you what to do, because I don't know what I would do in your shoes. However I do know this. If what he said was true and he does love you, then you better go find him and apologise. Even if you still think you are in the right and he is wrong, go and apologise anyway and don't let him not accept it. He will understand if you tell him about why you reacted that way. I'm sure even Malfoy can't turn a girl like you away," Harry smiled at her and gave her tissue._

_They spent the next hour talking about things. Apparently the ministry wanted to promote Harry to head auror and Ginny was really happy for him. She was training with the Holyhead Harpies for chaser and was doing really well._

_By around 5pm, Hermione decided she better go back to Hogwarts and find Draco._

_She found him in his office next to the dungeons. He was filing some parchment into different drawers in his filing cabinet. She knocked and he turned towards her._

"_Can I come in?"_

"_Go ahead, but don't expect me to say anything," and he went back to filing._

_She took a seat and turned towards his back, took a deep breath and then started._

"_I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to react that way, but I was upset that you didn't bother coming to find me after you ditched me and the fact that you didn't show up in the first place. I understand about Blaise, but I just wish you could have explained to me instead of avoiding me until earlier. I don't want to fight with you, I just want a calm and relaxed relationship. Well as much as I can get of one anyway. Please don't break up with me. I'm so so sorry and I promise I will listen to your side of things next time, I swear. Just please don't leave me."_

_Draco turned around and looked at her sad face._

"_I don't want to break up with you either. I just couldn't get around the fact that you were another person that wouldn't listen to me. I really am sorry I didn't let you know about Blaise and the only reason I avoided you was because I thought you were angry at him as you glared at me the next morning at breakfast. So, if you'll have me I would like us to be together," he bent down and lifted her chin up to kiss her._

_Hermione responded to the kiss with enthusiasm and stood up so Draco could deepen the kiss. They stood there together snogging the socks off each other for about half an hour before they called it quits. Both their lips were swollen and very pink and sore, but it was a good pain because they'd made up and were going to be happy again._

Hermione awoke with a start. She couldn't believe that dream. But was it a dream. There is only one way to find out and that is the man lying asleep on the sofa in the next room. She got out of bed and tiptoed to the door and cracked it open a little, then squeezed through. Draco wasn't on the sofa. She could see the light shining under the door of his study, so went to open the door, but stopped when she thought she heard something from inside.

Not usually being one to spy, but she couldn't help herself. She leant against the door to hear better.

Inside, Draco was sitting at his desk looking at the picture of him and Hermione on their wedding day. He could only sleep for a few hours on that sofa, because it was uncomfortable.

"Why can't you have your memories back?" he whispered to the picture. There were tears running down his face and when Hermione in the picture spun around again with a huge smile on her face, he couldn't hold back the sob that threatened to escape. He missed his wife so much. Draco couldn't believe that she didn't remember him except for being her enemy. It broke his heart every time she glared at him.

In the picture, Draco was twirling Hermione around outside the church while confetti was floating all around them. It was the happiest day of their lives and she couldn't remember a single moment of it. He placed it back on his desk and put his head in his hands and cried. He hadn't cried since she had woken up, but he couldn't help it now. All the emotions he'd been putting off had crept up on him and bitten him on the ass.

It upset Hermione that he was crying, but she wasn't sure why. She felt something pulling her inside to go in and comfort him, but she couldn't make herself do it. Her mind was yelling at her that this was her enemy and that he deserved to suffer every now and then for all the things he'd done. Her heart however was telling her to go and ask what was wrong and give him a hug to cheer him up. She was so confused about what to do that she just ended up going back into the bedroom and crawled into bed. While she was lying there, another memory caught up to her and she was sucked in.

_It was October 2007. Crookshanks had just died yesterday and she wasn't over it just yet. She asked McGonagall if she could have the day off so she could grieve for her cat. Crookshanks had been like a child to her. She loved him so much and he had been there for her through most of the bad times. It wasn't the same without him, but he was gone and wasn't coming back._

_She spent the whole day lying in bed crying for her cat and wishing she had him there with her to comfort her._

_Sometime around dinner, someone asked one of the paintings to ask her to open the portrait, so she got up and opened it to find Draco standing there with a bowl of chicken soup and a bread roll in his hands._

"_I thought you might want some food. I haven't seen you all day so thought you probably hadn't eaten anything at all today. Here, it's still hot so be careful."_

_Hermione let him in and they sat on the sofa together while she ate and then she told him about Crookshanks and he gave her a hug and told her it would be okay and to take as long as she wanted to get over it._

_That was the first time she realised Draco was an amazing person and felt like he was going to be an important part of her life._

Hermione woke up around 8am and smiled at her dream. She would have to ask Draco about that scene too, but right now she was hungry, so she got dressed and made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that. It took me a little while to write this one... not sure why. I loved the ending to this one though, i thought it was kinda sweet.**

**Help me get to 15 reviews and i PROMISE i'll update with TWO chapters for all you lovelies :)**

**bmbutlerbabe x  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, i promised you two chapters today, so here is your first one. Thanks for getting me to the 15 reviews.**

**K. Ly: Thanks i'm glad you enjoyed is so much.**

**IGOTEAMEDWARD: Thank you for reviewing every chapter, so far you are the only one and i really appreciate that.**

**Pau-0803: Yeah, i guess he is, but he understands that she is suffering too. I'm sure she will end up warming to him soon. Here is your update.**

**xxx: If you are reading this then obviously you can't find it that boring. It's only at the third chapter, so you can't really criticise me too much, it does need some time to grow. I regret you ever posted that review too.**

**31EliZAbeTH919: Thank you. I love writing this too. :)**

**beautifly92: Thanks. Here is the update.**

**countrygirlemma: Well you don't have to wait any longer :P**

**nature love 95: Thanks, glad you like it.**

**Sorry about that, i didn't get a chance to answer your reviews so i thought i'd do it now.  
**

**Chapter Four  
**

When Hermione got up that morning, she felt quite refreshed and couldn't wait to teach her 1st class, even though technically it wasn't. She had a shower, got dressed and found Draco waiting for her sitting on the sofa. He looked tired, he obviously hadn't had a good night sleeping on the sofa, it probably wasn't that comfortable.

"Good morning. Are you ready to go down?"

"Yes. I just want to start teaching, this is really exciting!" Hermione beamed.

They walked down to the Great Hall and took their respective seats at the teachers table. As Hermione walked down all the Gryffindor's said hello and asked how she was as though nothing had really changed. As it so happened, Professor McGonagall was waiting until she was here to tell everyone what had happened. She stood up after everyone had eaten and called for attention.

"Good morning students. I have a small announcement to make regarding one of your Professors. As you can all see Professor Granger is back and has made a full recovery, however when she awoke it appeared that she has lost all her memories of the time she has been working here with us. So, I would like to ask that everyone respect that she may not be the same as she was when you last saw her. She probably won't remember anyone's names, so please be patient while she tries to remember them. I've just remembered, I have one other announcement to make. Professor's Zabini and Weasley are both back from there personal time, but won't make any of their morning lessons. That is all, you can all go to your first lessons. Have a good day," and she sat back down and watched her students as they dispersed.

Hermione took this chance to have a look around at some of the students to see if it triggered anything, but unfortunately it didn't and some of the students looked at her sympathetically which made her think that maybe they liked her.

Draco just watched his wife as she peered around the room and then realised it was time for them to start teaching.

"Where do I teach?" Hermione asked as they left the hall.

"In McGonagall's old room. You remember where that is right?"

"Yeah. And all my lesson plans are in there?"

"That's what McGonagall told me," Draco replied as he went to walk towards the dungeons, but Hermione stopped him.

She pulled him around and gave him a surprising hug.

"Thank you. I don't know what i'd do around here if you weren't there to help me," she smiled and then continued towards her classroom near the courtyard.

Hermione's first lesson was with the 3rd years. Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's. They were all sitting at their desks and stopped talking immediately when she walked into the room.

"Hello. Just give me a couple of seconds while I find out what you are doing today and then we'll get started. I suggest you take out your books and some parchment and quills," and she went to her office behind her desk and found her lesson plans for that day on the desk in there.

The third years were learning how to make an inanimate object turn animate. As she entered the classroom again she flicked her wand and the basic information about this particular spell appeared on the board for them all to copy down.

"Please copy what's on the board and when you are finished turn to page 245 in your books and read that chapter," she said as she sat down at her desk. On here she found seating plans with each student's name on, so she could tell who was who. She was studying her lesson plans for the rest of the day, when she realised she had given them the half hour she meant to give them to finish what she had given them.

"Okay class. I am going to ask you some questions to make sure you understand what you just learned. What is the incantation for this spell?"

A few students put their hands up, so she used her seating plan to pick someone.

"Yes, Miss Clarke, what is the answer?"

"_Ápsychos__ émpsycha._"

"Correct, 5 points to Gryffindor. Now can someone show me the correct wand movement for this spell?"

Again several hands went up in the air, so she consulted her seating plan again.

"Mr Barrett, please stand so everyone can see," and she gestured for him to come to the front.

He left his seat and once at the front used his wand to make a quick figure eight in the air and then a jab in the middle. Then he went back to his seat in the second row with some of the other Hufflepuff's.

"Correct, 5 points to Hufflepuff."

And the rest of the lesson continued this way and as it was a double lesson, she had them perform the spell on plastic cups for the last half an hour.

Hermione then had another double lesson, this time with the 2nd years. After she had finished this lesson, it was time for lunch, so she put all the things that needed to be cleared away in their proper places and went to the Great Hall. Once there, she found many students staring at her as she made her way to the staff table. Just as she was about to go up the few steps to the table the girl from her 3rd year class that morning came up to her with a couple of her friends.

"Professor Granger, we just wanted to let you know that we are glad you are back and that if you need anything we are here to help."

"Thank you girls. Is it Miss Clarke? Yes? It is nice to meet you again and I will make sure if anything comes up you three will be the first to know," she smiled at them as they made their way back to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione made it to the staff table and sat down next to Draco and started to eat a ham and cucumber sandwich.

"What was all that about then?" Draco asked referring to the girls.

"They wanted me to know they are glad i'm back and if I need anything to ask them," she answered with a smile. It was nice to know the student's cared about her.

Hermione took this opportunity to look down the staff table to see if the other absent professor's were here, but they weren't. And from the looks of it, they taught arithmancy and astrology, because she couldn't find those particular professor's that used to teach those subjects. As she was glancing down the table a Slytherin first year was making his way towards where she sat and when she looked up, she saw Draco glaring at the young boy.

"Professor Granger? I was wondering if I could have a word?" he asked as he reached the table.

"No, you can't Harley. You had your chance to apologise to me and you didn't take it, so get out of my sight," Draco spat at the boy.

Hermione looked at him shocked that he would treat a student like that and turned towards the cowering boy.

"Of course you can talk to me. Ignore him," she smiled warmly at him. "What is your name?"

"Thomas Harley, Professor. I wanted to apologise. I was the one that cursed you, but I swear I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I was aiming at my friend Jake, but he ducked and I got confused and it hit you, but I don't know what the spell turned into because I don't know any spells like it. I'm really sorry Professor," he said and looked down at his feet.

"That's okay Thomas. I'm fine now and that is all that matters. As long as you don't do it again, because even if you use a spell against another student you will be punished, which is why you will have detention tomorrow with me. Be in my classroom at 8pm and I will see you there."

"But Professor I got detention for a week from Professor Malfoy!" he complained.

"I don't care if Professor Malfoy gave you detention, because he wasn't in a position where he should have punished you, it is mine, so you will be there or there will be worse punishments to come. I'm sorry Thomas, but you have to learn what you can and can't do," Hermione said with an apologetic look on her face.

When he had gone back to his table, with a scowl on his face, Hermione turned towards Draco who was still annoyed by Thomas's appearance.

"What did you think you were doing? You had your chance to apologise? He did not have his chance to apologise, because I wasn't there! And how dare you punish him for something that was not within your duty! That was my decision, _not _yours Malfoy. And why in Merlin's name did you speak that way to a _student?_ And a first year at that!" Hermione whispered angrily to him.

He looked like she had slapped him in the face.

"I didn't know if you were going to wake up or not. He did something wrong and as his head of house I was well within my rights to punish him. Plus he not only injured a teacher, he injured my pregnant wife! Also, I can talk to pupils however I damn well like, you don't tell me how to do things. I love you, but I will not be told how to talk to students who need to be spoken to in a certain way to know they are doing wrong. I'm not hungry anymore, i'll see you later," and he left the Great Hall in a huff.

Hermione couldn't see how she was in the wrong there, he shouldn't have done what he did, but maybe she shouldn't have had a go at him about it. She would have to find him later, but right now she was hungry and finished her lunch before going back to her classroom and into her office to mark some homework. She had a free afternoon and wanted to spend it learning where everything was and read through all her lesson plans. She was starting to feel more like a teacher and less like a student herself and it felt great.

Later that evening, Hermione ate dinner without Draco, because he didn't show up and neither did the other 'missing' professor's. So, after she had eaten, she went to find his classroom in the dungeons to see if he was there. He wasn't in the classroom, but she could see the light under the door of his office, so knocked and entered to see him marking a stack of homework. He had a relatively small pile left to do, but on his other side were three huge stacks, that looked to be _all _the homework for every year.

"Malfoy, are you still mad at me?" Hermione sat opposite him in one of the chairs facing his desk.

"No, not really. Only because I know its not really my wife saying those things. It's Hermione _Granger_, the girl I lived to torment back in school. That's not to say that I wasn't hurt by what you said, so I suggest if you don't want an argument, that you leave and don't bother me for the rest of the evening," he replied with a slight scowl on his face as he remembered that lunch.

Hermione was a little shocked at his words, she _had _expected a fight, but he seemed to be restraining himself quite well considering what he had been like at school.

"I just wanted to apologise. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did earlier. I still think you should have spoken a little less bitterly at Thomas, but I understand that you were upset and angry. Just please next time, don't tell a student to go away, when first they were talking to me and secondly they didn't get the chance to explain themselves," she stood and turned to leave, but Draco caught her elbow and turned her around.

"I'm sorry. I _was _being out of line, but when it comes to something I love, I don't handle things with clear head. I'll try not to do it again, but i'm not promising anything," he smiled at her.

"By the way, I was meaning to ask you why do they call me Professor _Granger_? Don't get me wrong, it doesn't bother me, but I thought since I married you that I would be Professor Malfoy as well."

"That's because whenever McGonagall was trying to talk to the students about one of us, they would get confused as to which of us she was referring to. So, you opted to stay as Professor Granger at school only. When outside Hogwarts you are back to being Mrs Draco Malfoy," Draco replied as he pulled her out of his office and classroom.

They continued walking up to the entrance hall, and then proceeded to walk up to the fourth floor where their suite was situated, but Draco turned them into the corridor of the third floor before Hermione could even lift her foot for the next step.

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked a little bit scared.

Draco just grinned at her reassuringly, "You'll find out soon enough."

When they got to where Draco wanted them to be, he paused in front of a portrait of a very cute little pug dog. He scratched its head behind his left ear and the portrait swung forward to admit them to another suite. This one was decorated in Emerald Green and gold, very similar to Hermione and Draco's, but the colours were different. There weren't any photo's here either, so Hermione could only guess who resided in this part of the castle.

"Malfoy? Why are we here? Isn't this somebody else's suite? Should we really be here?" she asked as she stared around the room.

"I wanted you to meet some people. They should be here relatively soon. This is one of their suites and offered to see us in here. In the meantime, is there anything you've thought of you want me to answer today?" He sat on the sofa and motioned for her to do the same, which she did.

"When is my next scan for the baby?"

"Next Tuesday. It will be your 16 week scan. Anything else?"

"Yeah, what is going to happen when I have the baby? Where will it go and will I be able to still teach or will I have to leave?" She asked with a worried expression.

"I believe McGonagall said that she will add an extra room onto our suite so that you could stay here with me. And I think you will be doing part-time teaching, so that you can stay with the baby most of the time, but when you are working, I will have free periods. But we've got until May to really worry about any of that. So, don't fret," as he finished, the portrait door opened to reveal the two mystery people that they were supposed to be meeting.

One was Blaise Zabini, "Hello, Hermione. In case you were wondering, which you probably were, I am the Astronomy professor. And she," he gestured to the woman standing next to him, "is the Arithmancy professor."

Hermione wasn't that surprised to meet Zabini, as she was certain he was Draco's best friend. What Hermione was surprised about, was who the woman standing next to him was.

"Hello, Hermione. As Blaise said I am the Arithmancy professor, but also I am Charlie Weasley's wife," and Pansy Parkinson, of all people thrust her hand towards her.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up soon i did promise to put it up today, so it won't be long.**

**bmbutlerbabe xxx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I promised you two chapters today, so here is the second. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Lya Darkfury: Glad you are enjoying it so much. Yeah, i didn't really want to do a typical Pansy partnership and i don't know many that have paired her with Charlie :P**

**This chapter is a little different, because it doesn't really continue on with the story much, its kind of a filler chapter/annoying coz i don't think i give that much away :P sorry about that. Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter Five  
**

Ron Weasley was sitting at his kitchen table with a coffee, reading the letter that had just arrived for him from Harry.

_Dear Ron,_

_I was going to write sooner, but a lot of things came up and I didn't get the chance. I hope you are doing well. Sorry I haven't seen you in ages as well, I just couldn't get the time to go down to Cornwall for a day._

_You see, 'Mione had an accident. One of her students cursed her accidentally and it put her into a coma. BEFORE you freak out. She has come out of it and is fine, apart from she can't remember the last 4 years roughly. So, this means she doesn't know what happened. You might want to write to her, she is back at Hogwarts with Draco now and I think she is adjusting well, but you can never tell with her can you? Ginny misses you and wants to invite you to come with us to the Burrow for Sunday lunch. 'Mione and Draco are going and so are George and Ange, Bill, Fleur and Victoire and Charlie and Pansy, but Percy can't make it. It would be great if you could. Oh and if you do come, Ginny has _insisted _that everyone bring a present for the baby before it arrives so she can get everything out of the way for when the time comes._

_See ya soon mate,_

_Harry_

Ron was shocked about what had happened to Hermione, and a little peeved that he hadn't been informed by _anyone _about it. '_Well, I guess that's what you get for living far away'_, he thought. He was going to get dressed and go to work, but decided that maybe he should write to Hermione before, so he didn't forget. He accioed parchment, quill and ink to the table and began to write.

_Dear 'Mi,_

_Harry told me what happened and I am very happy to hear you are okay and recovering. I'm sorry that you can't remember the last few years, because a lot has happened in that time. Well, I will tell you all the stuff you want to know at the weekend hopefully at the Burrow. I'll tell you now that you probably won't like a lot of what has happened regarding me over the years, but i'm sure you can and will look past it. Hope everything is okay regarding your work situation and that Malfoy has been treating you right._

_Lots of love_

_Ron x_

He was very proud of himself for not just writing a few words like he usually did, but actually wrote a letter that could be classed as a proper letter. He gave himself a pat on the back and then decided that since he was in such a good mood, he would take the day off and go have some fun. He owled work asked to use one of his holiday days and assured them he'd be in tomorrow.

Molly Weasley was cleaning the windows of her house when her youngest child came through the floo carrying a big box. She rushed right over and took the box from her arms.

"Ginevra Weasley! What in Merlin's name are you doing carrying big boxes around?" she scolded her daughter.

"I needed to bring some stuff here, to put in my old room, because Harry and I are trying to make some extra room for when the baby comes," Ginny replied giving her mother a dirty look for using her full name. "Harry's at work, so I thought i'd bring this box round because I was bored and I wanted to see my mum anyway."

Ginny smiled at her mother as she hugged her awkwardly because of the bump. Her mother started to squeeze her, but then remembered the baby and loosened her grip a bit. She loved it when her children just popped round unexpectedly, because they wanted to see her. It made her feel incredibly happy.

"Oh, it is so good to see you dear, but you should know that you can't be carrying boxes around in case you hurt the baby. Anyway, was there a particular reason you came by to see your dear, old Mum?"

"Your not _that _old Mum. But yes, I wanted to tell you something."

They went into the kitchen and out of habit, Molly conjured some sandwiches for them both as they sat at the table to talk. Ginny gobbled up two sandwiches before she started to speak.

"It's about Hermione. She woke up yesterday, but she can't remember anything from the last four years," Ginny said. Her mother smiled widely when she heard Hermione was okay, but then frowned at the last part.

"Oh, that's not good at all is it? Does she not remember anything at all?" Molly asked.

Ginny knew exactly what she meant by that and shook her head as she grabbed another sandwich to munch on.

"No, she doesn't. Which means we have a little problem on our hands. How am I supposed to tell her, Mum? It could break her heart if she found out again. She wasn't expecting it the first time and I don't want her to freak out like she did last time. This is so hard. She's my best friend and I can't keep secrets from her, but I think I might have to," Ginny said as she looked at her Mum, expecting her to have the answer.

"I don't know what to suggest Ginny. I understand your predicament, but she can't go without finding out somehow, you know what she's like. She investigates everything, so she's bound to work it out sooner or later, but I agree with you. I don't think _now _is the right time to spring this on her. Maybe after everything has calmed down a bit and she is getting used to things again, because no doubt she is finding it hard at the moment," her mother shook her head when she thought about it. It just wasn't fair. "For now, I think maybe you should just build up your friendship again, so that when the time comes she knows that you are there no matter what she thinks or does. You could write her letter."

Ginny did just that. She got out her supplies that were in her bag and started writing.

_Dear 'Mione,_

_I hope Draco has got you settled in at Hogwarts and everyone has been very understanding. Harry told me that you and Draco were coming to the Burrow on Sunday, so I look forward to seeing you then. Maybe we should arrange a day out together too. It would be good to get some girly time in with my best friend before nearly all my time is being spent on looking after the little one._

_Take care,_

_Ginny xxx_

George and Angelina were both in the shop and it was a slow day, so they were just playing exploding snap when an owl dropped a letter off at the counter. George got up and opened the letter that was addressed to him.

_George,_

_I need some advice. You know about Hermione right? Well you know she obviously can't remember the stuff. How am I supposed to tell her? What would you do if you were in my shoes? I don't think I can go through with it. I wrote her telling her i'd explain on Sunday, but I can't help but think that isn't such a good idea now._

_Thanks,_

_Ron_

George just stared blankly at the letter. How the hell was he supposed to know what to do? Well, yeah he knew it was a bad situation, but that's not his problem, right? He wrote that in a reply to his numbskull of a brother and sent it on its way. He was a grown up now, so he should bloody well fight his own damn battles. He'd just got back to his wife, when another owl dropped another letter on the counter, he got back up and went to get the letter. It was addressed to Angelina this time, though, so he handed it over.

_Dear Angelina,_

_I hear that you are married to George. That's wonderful! He really needed someone to settle him down after Fred passed. I'm glad that you are happy and I hope that you have a very long and great marriage._

_Hope all is well?_

_Love_

_Hermione xxx_

Angelina was pleasantly surprised. She knew all about Hermione's condition, but she never expected to get a letter to congratulate on a wedding that happened nearly 4 years ago. It was nice though, to know she thought well of them enough to send a letter. She sent a quick thank you letter back and then went back to her husband, where they finished off their game.

While Harry was at work, he got bombarded with letters from various people. He was trying to do some paperwork, but couldn't as owls were pecking at him to read the letters.

_Harry,_

_Thanks for invited us. We will be there on Sunday definitely. I look forward to seeing everyone and hopefully we can catch up again._

_Ron_

He just chucked this one into the bin, as it wasn't very important.

_Dear Harry,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I decided not to tell Hermione yet. Its not fair on her and I don't want to upset her too much already. I'll give her some time to settle and get used to things. I took that box to Mum's by the way. I know you told me not to, but I was bored and I needed Mum's advice on the Hermione topic, so I thought i'd kill two birds with one stone. Don't be angry, me and the bump are fine._

_I love you._

_Gin xxxxxx_

Harry smiled at this letter, but also frustrated that she didn't listen when he explicitly told her _not _to move the box. That was the first thing he was going to do when he got home. Typical woman.

_Dear Harry,_

_I just wanted to say thank you for being there when I woke up and i'm sorry that we couldn't have talked some more, because I want to know everything that has happened with you that I can't remember. Maybe you can tell me on Sunday. I can't wait to see you again. I mean, Malfoy is being nice and all, but it still freaks me out that i'm married to the guy. I don't want to be like this towards him, but I can't help it. I still think of him as the dirty little ferret from school. Sorry to dump you with my problems, I should probably talk to Ginny about all this, because that is what girlfriends are for aren't they?_

_Take care,_

_Hermione xxx_

So, overall a very strange day filled with lots of letters. Harry sighed and was just glad that he could get back to his work in peace.

**A/N: Did you enjoy it? It wasn't the best of my chapters that's for sure, but i hope its frustrated you enough to continue reading to find out what happens. Please review. I don't mind criticism, but only constructive please?**

**Help me get to 25 reviews please? You lot are so good to me :)**

**bmbutlerbabe xx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for being patient with me. I'm so so sorry for the delay, but here is Chapter 6.**

**Pau-0803: Thanks and i can't give away any of the secrets, or that would ruin the story for you, but i can tell you that there is more than just the 1 secret.**

**ilo6409: Yes there is a big secret. In fact there is more than just one BIG secret, however i don't know when all of them will come out, but a small one is revealed in this very chapter. It's not a big secret and there is a bit more to it, but you'll just have to wait and find out!**

**IGOTEAMEDWARD: I like when Pansy is nice too, but obviously she didn't just turn nice after being mean for seven years, i'm contemplating writing a bit of background on that, but i'm not sure just yet. I don't plan on making you wait too much longer to find out what Ginny is hiding, but i need to make sure everything is going in the direction i want it to first. Thank you for reviewing every chapter yet again!**

**beautifly92: Yes, poor Draco. In my mind he is hurting more than he lets on which is why i included that bit of him crying, because he is only human and doesn't have a heart of lead. Here is your update and NO, Ron and Ginny's things are completely different. And you'll find out about the "we" in a bit when you read the chapter.**

**countrygirlemma: I like the fact your hooked, but i am also sorry that you have had to wait this long only to find out a bit of one of the secrets. However i hope this keeps you hooked to my story and i am trying my hardest to Hurry Hurry Hurry!**

**Kat Eyes 17: Thanks for reviewing even the few worded ones mean a lot to me.**

**: Yes i wish she had gone to comfort him too, but i liked it better that she didn't. I like to surprise and i don't remember seeing all that many Pansy/Charlie pairings. I think there are a couple but i'm not sure. Thanks for thinking its coming along well, i think so too. Sorry, but you'll have to continue going mad, because the secrets don't ALL come out in 1 chapter, you'll have to wait a bit longer.**

**Well here it is!  
**

**Chapter Six**

"_You're_ Charlie's wife! Why would he marry _you?_" Hermione exclaimed. She was shocked beyond belief and really didn't want this of all things to be true and something she forgot.

"Well, to cut a long story short. This will sound very fairy-tail, but Charles saved my life and then we fell in love and got married," Pansy explained searching Hermione's face for any sign of remembrance.

"Oh my god. Are you being serious?"

"Yes, I am married to Charlie Weasley and we are good friends," Pansy said extremely slow as if Hermione was partially deaf. She smiled at her and then decided to sit down.

"You are married to Charlie Weasley. _You _are married to _Charlie Weasley,_" Hermione seemed to be trying to let this bit of information sink in.

"Yes! How many times does she have to say it for you to believe her! God's sake Hermione. Even if I thought I hated her, I would believe that! Why would she lie? That would have to be the sickest lie in the history of lies," Blaise exclaimed frustrated with having to watch this stupid argument.

"How dare you speak to her like that! It's not her fault she can't remember anything. It's that bloody Harley kid's fault! So don't start having a go at her, because if you upset her I _will _break your face," Draco shouted at his best mate.

"Hey! Don't have a go at me. I'm sorry I was a little insensitive." Blaise turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry for getting angry with you."

Hermione just watched the two men in the room as they argued and then turned to leave after Blaise apologised. She couldn't put up with any more drama.

Draco thought he would leave her alone, as he knew from past experience when she left a room without a word that it would be his funeral if he tried to sort it out instantly. He just went to the library for a bit and then went to their suite to find Hermione snuggled up on the sofa fast asleep. He covered her with a blanket and thinking he shouldn't wake her and the fact he wanted a comfortable nights sleep, he slept in his bed in their bedroom.

The rest of the week went by quite well, there were no more horrible surprises, but on the other hand there weren't any new memories for Hermione either, which disappointed her to no end. She had even bought a leather diary with her name engraved in it, so she could record all the things she had remembered to keep track. It was now Sunday and the day that her and Draco were to spend the day at the Weasley's and have Sunday lunch.

They arrived at the Burrow at 11am, which was a little later than Molly wanted, but understood that they were tired from the fact there was a Quidditch match yesterday that lasted until midnight. They were still quite tired, but didn't want to disappoint Molly or get on her bad side.

"Oh, Hermione dear! You look lovely," Molly greeted her and squeezed her very tightly. She pulled back and had a good look at the woman before her.

She was wearing a pair of light grey jeans and a black jumper that made her bump not very noticeable, which is what she wanted as she wasn't quite used to seeing it herself just yet.

"Thank you Molly. You look wonderful yourself," she smiled.

"Oh and you too Draco. Very handsome." Draco smiled back, he was only wearing a pair of black trousers and a green cashmere jumper.

They both entered the living room and greeted Bill, Fleur, Victoire, George, Angelina, Charlie, Pansy, Ginny, Harry and Arthur. Hermione still wasn't pleased with the knowledge about Pansy, but she decided to be civil towards her for today. She'd worry about tomorrow and the days after when she had to.

"Ron's running late. He said to tell everyone he's sorry, but should be here for when lunch is ready, which if on schedule, which it is, will be ready at around 1pm," Molly informed the room, sticking her head out of the door.

Hermione sat down on the good sofa in the room, next to Ginny and Draco took up one of the many armchairs littered around the room.

"So, Hermione, have you remembered anything about what's happened the last four years yet?" Arthur started the conversation. It seemed everyone was eager to know about what she did and didn't remember and this was the best time for it.

"Well, i've remembered a couple of things, but there not that interesting and none of them involve anyone but myself, so there isn't really anything to tell," she sneaked a glance at Draco, to tell him she didn't want anyone to know that she remembered some things involving him.

"Oh, well I think they'll be coming soon enough, so I wouldn't fret about it," Ginny said rubbing Hermione's arm soothingly.

"I'm not worried. I'm actually looking forward to it. There are so many good memories to come, I mean I haven't really got a lot of awful memories waiting to surface have I?" she laughed, but stopped suddenly when everyone looked a little nervous.

"What? I haven't got any horrible things to remember, have I? Gin?"

"Well, I can't lie to you 'Mi. There are a couple of things you probably won't like that much, but no I don't think so," Ginny quickly looked away. She didn't want her best friend to know that it was her that had something bad to tell her, at least, not yet.

Hermione looked around the room again and noticed that no-one would look her in the eye. She didn't think that was a good sign and was sure that what Ginny had said wasn't strictly true. This worried her a bit, but decided that now was probably not the right time to work it all out.

George decided that was the best time to make a joke and everyone felt comfortable again and started to talk about work and other friends who weren't there and that they hadn't seen in a while and just general chit chat. Hermione learned that Ginny, Pansy and her went on monthly shopping trips, but decided that as she still couldn't remember about that, they would put them on hold for the moment.

She also learned that little Teddy Lupin was staying with his grandmother Andromeda at the moment, while Harry and Ginny's house was redecorated. They wanted to surprise him with all the new stuff and especially his new bedroom. They were hoping that it would be finished by Christmas, so they would have a proper family Christmas with him and the new baby.

"He's growing so fast, its mad. I mean i've measured him up against the wall in our living room every year and the gaps just keep getting bigger and bigger. Oh, that was one thing I decided to keep, our kitchen. I love it too much to say goodbye. Harry made me agree to new appliances though. Like a new fridge and cooker," Ginny was telling her.

"Lunch is ready everyone! Please come and sit down," Molly called them from the kitchen.

Everyone got up and made their way to the new dining room and took their respective places along the table, with Mr and Mrs Weasley sitting at the ends of the table. Ginny and Harry sat next to Arthur with Bill, Fleur and Victoire sitting opposite them. Then Hermione and Draco sat down next to Ginny, opposite two empty chairs. And Charlie and Pansy sat next to Molly with George and Angelina opposite them.

"I don't know where-" Molly began but got cut off by her youngest son.

"We're here Mum. Sorry we are so late, but our neighbours are a nightmare to end a conversation with and then we found a leak in the roof of our bedroom and that took a while to sort out, but we got here eventually. Hey everyone," Ron announced as he and Padma Patil walked through the door. They sat in the two vacant seats opposite Hermione and Draco.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Ron Weasley was with Padma Patil. She was the woman who couldn't stand him after that awful date at the Yule Ball in fourth year. How did he end up with her?

Molly waved her wand then and the food appeared before them and everyone dug in. They were all eating in silence until Ron looked up at Hermione who had been glancing at him with every other mouthful.

"How are you 'Mione? Got your memories back yet?" He looked a little anxious of her answer.

"No. I'm perfectly fine health wise, but the memories haven't come back yet," she answered cheeking a glance at Padma before focusing her attention back on Ron. He noticed her glance and realised that she meant, she had no clue how he came to be sitting with Padma.

"Oh, well then. I'd like to introduce you to my wife. Padma Weasley, you obviously will remember her from Hogwarts as her sister _was_ in our house."

"Your wife? Oh, that's great Ron. And of course I remember her," Hermione answered a little shocked and confused as to how that came about.

After that everyone settled into normal conversations again and it felt comfortable. That was until Hermione suddenly got this weird tugging feeling in her chest. It felt like there was a rope tied around her ribs and whoever was holding the other end was tugging it hard. She got up and when she moved in the direction the invisible rope was pulling her, the pain eased considerably. It was very confusing and she didn't know what to do. Should she find out where this tugging was coming from and follow it or should she tell someone and go to the hospital to have multiple tests run on her? She decided to follow the tugging, but as soon as she'd decided it stopped. How weird was that?

They all made their way back to the living room after lunch and were talking about future events. Apparently, George and Angelina were going to open another shop, but this time it would be in Hogsmede. Bill was hoping for a promotion at work, which would mean he'd be at home more than he was at the moment and could spend more time with his family. Charlie was in the middle of being transferred to England's secret dragon holding pen. It meant he'd be closer to home and Pansy couldn't wait. The most shocking of things to hear was that Ron only visited every other month and Hermione couldn't understand how he could stand to be away from all his family for so long at a time.

"Oh, don't worry 'Mi. We're actually here to tell everyone that we are going to be moving closer to you all again. I've been transferred to a new store in Essex, so we decided the best course of action would be to move there considering my apparition license got revoked last year. It's too difficult to get port keys every day, so it easier if I can drive."

Molly was ecstatic and couldn't wait for her youngest son to be closer to home again. She missed him terribly when he didn't visit often and was already looking forward to seeing him more and more.

"That's wonderful sweetie! Oh, it's going to be so good to have all my family around me again. Padma, you will have to let me come round and help you decorate."

This then sparked another debate about how Hermione and Draco were the only ones who didn't have a permanent residence outside of Hogwarts and everyone thought they should now that there was a baby coming along soon. Hermione wasn't sure how to feel about this, she was only just getting used to sharing accommodation with Draco let alone moving into an empty house with the man.

They then moved on to the giving of the presents for the new Potter child. Ginny got loads of boxes and other shaped presents from everyone and opened them all with eager eyes. She ended up with 5 baby grows, 4 pairs of shoes, a crib and some various bits and pieces for Ginny to relax after looking after the baby. All in all it was a good day and Hermione had enjoyed herself immensely even though Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were in attendance. She was feeling very proud of herself for lasting the day without having an argument and was about to announce that she needed to get home and sleep, when she remembered a certain red-headed man promised to tell her some things that went on that she couldn't yet remember.

"Hey, Ron! Didn't you say in your letter that you were going to tell me about whats happened the last four years while we were here?"

"Oh! I completely forgot, sorry 'Mi. Yeah, i'll tell you everything and anything you want to know. Do you wanna go somewhere a bit more private though? I'm not sure if you really want to talk with everyone else around," he whispered the last part so no-one else could hear. Hermione agreed and went to tell Draco that they were going to go up to Ron's old room to talk and she would be down in a little while so they could go back to Hogwarts.

Draco pulled Ron to one side and whispered fiercely, "If you upset her in _any _way, I will break your face. You got that Weasley?"

Ron gulped. He knew Draco was serious so he just nodded his head. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure _how _Hermione would react to some of the things he had to tell her, but he figured it was better he told her sooner rather than later.

Ron's room was the same as it was the last time Hermione remembered seeing it. Before the war, when the walls were plastered with Chudley Cannon's posters and the mass of screwed up clothes cluttered around the room. The only thing that was neat, was the bed in the corner of the room. It was made and that was where Hermione sat. Ron transfigured one of the chest of drawers into a plush couch and motioned for her to take that instead of his old lumpy bed. She did and he sat on the opposite end and waited for her to say something.

"So, where do you want to start? I'm not sure what to ask you, but can you just tell me some things that have happened."

"Well, do you remember that argument?"

"A little. I thought I did when I asked Draco about it, but i've realised since that its actually a bit fuzzy. Can you refresh my memory?"

"I don't think your husband would take too kindly to me doing that."

"What are you talking about? Why would Mal-_Draco_ care if you tell me what happened or not?" Hermione was confused _again_.

"Well put it this way, he said that he'd be very... _angry_... if I upset you in any way," Ron answered looking anywhere but at her face.

"I don't care what he said. It's not up to him! He's doing it again! Sticking his pointy nose in where it isn't needed. It's so aggravating," she fumed. "Ron. Please just tell me what happened? I know that you were being a bit of a git, but I don't remember why."

"Well, I want you to know that what happened then, was then okay? I don't have those views anymore, I was being stupid."

Hermione nodded.

"Okay. I was annoyed that you wanted to work at Hogwarts and I told you that wasn't what your supposed to do. I said that you should just find a husband and settle down to be a housewife, because that's what good women do. You got a bit pissed and we started arguing about women's rights and all that stuff and then..." he mumbled the last bit so Hermione didn't quite catch what he said.

"I'm sorry what was that last part?"

"We were arguing and I got really really annoyed that you wouldn't see things from my point of view, even though you actually had and I slapped you," he looked incredibly ashamed of what he had just said and what he had done, but that didn't stop the sting of tears that appeared in Hermione's eyes or the fact that she could feel that slap on her cheek even though it happened years before.

**A/N: I know that it sort of just jumped a bit at the beginning, but i just couldn't wait to write the bit at the burrow. There are DEFINITELY more secrets to come! Please help me get to 35 reviews, you guys are awesome and i love hearing your feedback. **

**ALSO: If you have a burning suggestion for one of the secrets or a specific memory you want Hermione to remember then tell me and i will try my hardest to get it in the story somewhere.**

**Thanks guys**

**bmbutlerbabe xxx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for getting me past my requested reviews. I love you guys!**

**Stinyx: Thank you. I like to try and make it as interesting as i can. I find that if its interesting while i'm writing it, it turns out that way when reading it.**

**ilo6409: I love it when i update too, it gives me great satisfaction. You will find out Ginny's secret as soon as i feel Hermione is ready to find out.**

**SimplySomething: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much :)**

**xXCassXxCullenXx: I hope you will be pleasantly surprised to find some memories in this chapter. Unfortunately they aren't as happy as they seem to be at first. Thank you for mentioning the few spelling mistakes, i try my best and obviously some things are spelt differently than they are in America (not sure if you are American or not). I like the plot too!**

**Somthing-to-Think-About: This chapter includes what you wished for, but they don't fall in love at the end of it. In my mind their relationship is strained at the moment, i'm not sure if that comes through in the story or not, but i hope that is apparent in this chapter. There will be love coming soon, but not necessarily where you want it to be.**

**beautifly92: Here is your update. I am officially naming you my favourite reviewer on a par with IGOTEAMEDWARD. :) I don't mind that it was a short review, it was a review and you did say you loved it!**

**: Here is an update. I like your idea, it WILL feature later on, but not just yet. She has told Draco some of the things she remembered, but she doesn't understand the others, so that's why she hasn't told him yet. She will soon.**

**nature love 95: That's a good idea, it may appear somewhere soon. Their relationship will move forward a bit soon enough, but you know how it is. They start getting on and then something comes and ruins it. Read below for an example.**

**gr8: Thanks. I can't wait to write about Ginny's secret :)  
**

**Chapter Seven**

"You _slapped _me?" Hermione didn't -scratch that- couldn't believe what he had just said. That was like a slap in the face itself.

"Yes, but I swear 'Mione, I tried to apologise straight away, but you disapparated before I could and then you wouldn't return my owls or let me see you until you were already working at Hogwarts. I'm so sorry that I did that Hermione."

She couldn't look at him at that moment. It was hard enough to not smack him around the face at that moment let alone look him in the face. There were tears running down her face. She knew this was probably a silly reaction to something that she'd already forgiven him for, but he was one of her best friends and the fact that he had risen a hand to her hurt in the way only a good friend could hurt her, hard.

"I... I can't look at you right now Ron. I'm sorry," and she fled the room and found Draco on his way back from the toilet. He turned when he heard someone running down the stairs and caught his wife in his arms. She just clutched as tightly as she could to his jumper and sobbed.

"What's wrong? Did Weasley upset you? If he did, i'll kill him," he was extremely angry.

Hermione turned to look at his contorted face filled with rage and scoffed before pulling away from him in disgust.

"I can't believe you! I thought you were trying to comfort me? All you want to do is pummel one of my best friends, just because i'm a bit upset. To think I thought you were kind. I mean crying over a picture, I thought that meant you cared about me? But no, all you care about is beating up the people you hate!"

She turned to walk away from him, but he turned her around to face him again.

"What do you mean, crying over a picture? I would never stoop that low!"

"Oh really? So what was that, the first night I was at Hogwarts, I woke up and came to find you and instead I find you sitting in your study crying whilst holding a picture of me. _That's _what i'm talking about. Now leave me alone!" and she stormed off back to Hogwarts.

Hermione avoided Draco the whole of the next day, she didn't want any more drama, she didn't think she could take it right away. Tuesday, however she couldn't avoid him, as it was the day of her 16 week scan and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't stop the father of her child being there. They flooed to St Mungo's separately, but met up outside the healers office. Hermione was excited to see her baby for the first time (even though she had seen it before but forgot) and couldn't wait. Draco was just as excited, but just wanted the rights to brag about how well his child was doing. The healer called them in next and Hermione sat down on the bed and lifted her shirt up to reveal her small but now noticeable bump.

"Okay, Mr and Mrs Malfoy, just give me a second and i'll get your baby's picture up on the screen." She waved her wand above Hermione's stomach a few times and then the tv screen next to the bed sprang to life and showed a picture much like to a muggle scan of their tiny baby. A tear came to Hermione's eye and she smiled brightly.

"That's my baby."

Draco was smiling just as widely as she was and asked the healer to print out a picture for them to show people. After that, the healer checked the weight and size of the baby, which were all fine and told them she'd see them next month. As they were walking out, Draco turned toward her.

"How about we go and get some lunch somewhere and chat? I mean McGonagall did give us the day off, why not make the most of it?"

Hermione reluctantly agreed and they found a nice little restaurant and got lunch. They were at a restaurant called Hakkasan, it was a chinese cuisine and Hermione thought it was kind of familiar but couldn't work out where from. It was as though she had been here many times before and the maitre d' seemed to recognise her and Draco too. Once they'd been seated Mr Carter told them that their waitress would be Julie. Then she appeared.

"Welcome back Mr and Mrs Malfoy. What can I get you to drink?"

"Two cokes please Julie," Draco answered for them both. Once she had left to get them their drinks, Hermione turned to her husband.

"We've been here before," it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes, we've been here before quite a few times actually."

"When? Have I been here with anyone else before?"

"This is where we-" but Hermione didn't hear the rest, because she'd suddenly been plunged into a new memory.

_January 2008_

_It was snowing outside, but Hermione was happy as she wasn't cold and wet. No, she was warm and dry and eating the best meal of her life. Her first date since Ron and her and called it quits and she was with the one and only Draco Malfoy. They were eating chinese and it was wonderful. They'd been talking about things, such as school and what things they'd been interested in while still students and what their favourite subjects were. Hermione had found out that they had a lot more in common than she had originally thought. They had been talking since they started working at Hogwarts together because they were the youngest professors at the school, but they hadn't really talked that much about interests. The whole evening was a fantastic night and Hermione couldn't have asked for a better first date. They ended the night with a cheeky kiss and then left it at Draco to arrange the next date. He owled her the next day asking her out that Friday._

As soon as that memory faded, another one followed straight away.

_January 2009_

_It was snowing outside again, but Hermione wasn't worried. She was in the warm in her favourite restaurant with her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. It had been exactly a year since they shared their first date in this very restaurant and it would always hold a special place in her heart for being the place she fell in love with as she fell in love with the man in front of her. They had a fantastic meal and she was stuffed, but Draco insisted that they share a pudding. He kept smiling at her and looking at the time, which made her a bit nervous. Was he eager to get away and if he was why did he order a desert? He got up to go to the toilet just before their desert of __Crème __brûlée, which is her favourite_ _arrived. He was smiling an even wider smile, if that was even possible, when she took the first bite. She thought the worst when she felt the metal in her mouth. She thought one of the chefs had dropped something in the mix and cooked it. So, she pulled it out and found a gorgeous diamond ring in her hand._

_When she looked up, Draco had moved out of his chair and was kneeling next to her._

"_Hermione Granger, I love you like i've never loved anyone in my life before. Would you do me the honour of becoming my totally gorgeous wife?"_

"_Yes Draco Malfoy, I will become your totally gorgeous and smarter than you wife," she giggled as he placed the white gold band on her finger. It was a plain ring with three white diamonds embedded in it, but to Hermione it was the most fancy thing she had ever seen._

When present Hermione snapped back to reality, she was lying on the floor next to the table she had been eating at. Draco was holding her hand and rubbing his thumb over it soothingly. She looked up at him and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why am I on the floor?"

"I thought you'd taken a funny turn. You weren't responding to me or anyone and you had this weird glassy look on your face and then you went limp, so I placed you on the floor and as soon as I did that you awoke," he explained looking at her worriedly.

"I know why you brought me here. This is where we had our first date and where you proposed. Isn't it?"

Draco's face broke out into a giant grin. This was the best news he had heard all day apart from knowing his baby was healthy.

"That's wonderful 'Mi. Yes that's right. Is that what just happened? Did you just remember that?"

"Yes and now that I think about it, I can remember the other times we came here. I love it here, don't I?" She couldn't believe all of the memories she had unlocked without knowing it. It was here when she told Draco they were going to get married that October and that she was pregnant. Wait a minute. Why could she remember that twice?

"Oh My God! I was pregnant. I was _pregnant _before?"

Draco's face went extremely white, even for him.

"What do you mean before?"

"I.. you know _exactly _what I mean. I was pregnant before we got married! _That's_ why we got married so soon. Why didn't you tell me? What happened to my baby?" Hermione was imagining all sorts of horrible things, like giving her baby away or having a still birth.

"You lost it. I didn't want to upset you, because I didn't want anything bad to happen in case it happened again. I'm sorry. I should have told you, but I was scared."

"I had a miscarriage?"

"Yes."

"Did this happen before or after the wedding?"

"After."

"How far along was I?"

"3 and a half months."

"When?"

"November 21st."

"So, I was 2 and a half months pregnant when we got married?"

"Yes."

"Was it a rushed marriage or had I planned a lot of it."

"You planned a lot of it months before hand, we just changed the date because you didn't want to get married with a baby bump or after the baby was born."

Hermione was finding this hard to take in. She had miscarried a baby before. She had been pregnant before. She got married to Draco Malfoy 9 months after being proposed to because she was pregnant, not because she was madly in love with him. She just got up and left the restaurant. Memories had ruined another day for her and she didn't know whether she could take any more days like this without snapping. It hurt like mad and she just wanted it to stop. She didn't want to go through this pain again and she was sure she would when the actual memory of the miscarriage came back to her.

As soon as Hermione got back to Hogwarts she went straight to McGonagall's office. She entered after knocking and found Minerva sitting at her desk.

"Mrs Malfoy, how nice to see you. I thought I gave you and Draco a day off though?"

"I wanted to ask a favour of you. I hope it won't be too much trouble, but I would like to have my own private quarters in the castle. I thought I could put up with Draco, but I just can't. Not right now at least," Hermione replied hoping that the head teacher would understand and grant her wish.

"Of course Hermione. May I ask what happened for you to come to this decision?" Hermione shook her head, "Okay, I won't pry, you can take the bedroom that is behind your classroom if you like. That was your old bedroom and en suite anyway, so you might as well take that."

Hermione thanked her and found her way to said quarters and placed a charm on the door, so that nobody could enter without her permission and added a silencing charm on top of that, so she could ensure complete privacy.

Draco on the other hand paid the bill at the restaurant and then made his way to Hogwarts too. He went straight to his suite and found that all of Hermione's personal belongings were gone and there was a note on the pillow of his bed that said she had opted to move back to her old quarters behind her classroom. McGonagall had written the letter, so Draco assumed Hermione was still upset about the recent situation that had come to light and thought it best to leave her alone lest he make things ten times as bad. He wasn't happy about it, but in order to help his marriage, he would do anything. It was hard on him, to have his wife not like him and think of him as the young man that had tortured her in school and let his evil Aunt torture her in front of him, but he loved her like she was the best thing in the world and he didn't intend on losing her without a fight. He had hoped that taking her to the restaurant, it would bring back memories, but he was hoping for just the good memories that ended up well, not ending in tears. He wanted to make her more comfortable with him again, but all that happened was her probably hating him more for keeping something so important from her. He hated to imagine the day she remembered the actual events leading up to that horrible memory. Draco felt ashamed even thinking about it. He blamed himself for that miscarriage and the Hermione he knew would probably agree, whereas this one doesn't know all the details. He dreaded what will happen to his marriage when she does remember and hoped that he could make things better with them again.

"I don't know what i'll do if she leaves me again," he said to the room. It felt completely empty without her stuff around. It made him feel alone and like no-one cared about him. It was horrible.

**A/N: Thanks for reading :) Please review ANY ideas you have and i will try my hardest to incorporate them into future chapters. Come on then, get me to 50 reviews and i will love each and every one of you to bits and maybe if i'm in the right mood, the best reviewer's name will be used as a new character!**

**Thanks**

**bmbutlerbabe xx  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so so so sorry everyone! I got distracted by a book that came for me the other day and before that i had a lot of school issues i had to sort out and i just had no time to write. Anyway i hope you like this chapter, it isn't one of my best, but i hope it fills your cravings for a little while at least so i can get back into the swing of writing again.**

**XxPianogirl98xX: I don't really know how horrible they will be as i haven't figured them all out yet, but there are a few more to come and maybe a surprise here or there. I'm excited to find out too! :P**

**queendd19: Here is the next update, sorry it wasn't sooner :S Thanks anyway**

**Stinyx: Thank you**

**SherrieSmith: Thanks i like it too :)**

**IGOTEAMEDWARD: Thank you for reviewing again! I love your reviews even when they don't consist of much :P I love the twists too, it makes it more interesting**

**Chellesmere: YES, poor Draco... he gets it tough don't he? Her memories are coming back as quickly as i think they should. I lost a lot of memories myself and it took quite a bit longer than this to come back, so i think she's quite lucky :P**

**Iluvdolphins: WOW! I think that is my longest review yet and i like the fact that you couldn't stop yourself reading all the chapters. I'm sorry i couldn't update sooner for you and readers like you, please forgive me. Yes, i agree Ginny's is the most interesting i think, but it will have a little twist i think :P**

**beautifly92: Yes, you and IGOTEAMEDWARD are my favourite, your the only two who have reviewed EVERY chapter...i think. Yes that was understandable, and it made me smile. She won't be seperating herself from Draco too much longer i think. It is hard though, remembering things that happened a long time ago, because everyone knows about them so it feels awkward trying to tell people about them when they already know. I'm extremely happy you are enjoying it so much :D**

**nature love 95: Sorry you had to wait so long. I feel bad for him too :) But you better believe it coz it's true! :P**

**crnbrry300: Yes, thats quite weird isn't it. Wanting to know what has happened instead of whats going to happen, but they co-exist so its a little confusing :P Thank you**

**xXCassXxCullenXx: Yes, that is the reaction i had when i thought of it. I think it was right of him to not tell her straight away or he could have pushed her away for good, because she didn't trust him yet, but then you have that dilemma that happened in the last chapter which didn't go very well either. Can't win really can you? Glad you liked the last chapter! :)**

**gr8: Don't freak out on me she doesn't find out Ginny's secret. I'm leaving that a while, but i hope no-one is too desperate to know what it is. Yes, it probably would kill her.**

**gingerjenneke: Trust me, the plot bunny is literally leaping about in my mind and doesn't stop! It's driving me mad that i keep getting distracted from letting those ideas come out, but hopefully i'll get back into the swing of things soon.**

**Enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Chapter Eight**

"Professor Malfoy, why are you just standing there?" A 6th year Ravenclaw called Kara asked.

They'd been sitting in the potions classroom for 10 minutes and Draco hadn't done anything but stand in front of the chalkboard staring at his class. He was still confused about why his wife had left him, _again_. He looked up at the girl and pointed at his desk.

"There is today's lesson plan. Read it and tell everyone what to do," he answered in a dead voice.

Draco didn't know why he was acting this way, but he didn't seem to have any control over it. It was like his body had taken over and was just doing the very basic things needed and his mind was letting it. After Kara had done what was asked of her, he sat at his desk and resumed trying to write his wife an apology letter.

"Okay, today you will be reading pages 220-230 in your text books and then when you are finished I want you to start on your homework which is a 10inch essay on what you have just read up on. Start," Hermione addressed her last class of the day, 6th year Slytherin and Ravenclaw. She had found that since she had moved into her old room, she could get more done and stop fretting over the memories she couldn't remember. She also didn't have to worry about a husband that was always hovering around her. Hermione felt free.

One of her favourite students, Kara Long came up to her desk after the lesson finished. "Professor, I found this on Professor Malfoy's desk this morning and I know he didn't tell me to give it to you, but it was addressed to you and he was acting weird and I just thought i'd do him a favour by giving it to you," she smiled as she handed the letter over to Hermione.

"Kara, you know that's wrong don't you? You can't steal things off Professor's even if it is addressed to someone you know. Thank you anyway, but I will have to take 5 points off Ravenclaw for this. I'm sorry," Hermione told the girl.

When she had left, Hermione opened the letter.

_'Mi,_

_I'm sorry for not telling you about the miscarriage. I should have, but I didn't want to upset you. I know you're going to remember it at some point anyway, but I was hoping that won't be for a long time. It was stupid of me and I know that, but we can work this out can't we? I mean, we've been getting along a bit better lately haven't we? Please come back to our suite, it's not the same without you._

_Draco_

_'Well, that was different'_ Hermione thought. She didn't expect an apology letter, even if she wasn't supposed to have read it yet.

Later that day while she was enjoying a nice relaxing bath, a letter flew into the bathroom from under the door and landed in Hermione's hand.

_Mrs Malfoy,_

_We are writing to inform you that your husband has been involved in an accident. We are to believe that a student he was teaching mixed too many mandrake roots into his cauldron and it caused a strange chemical reaction, that exploded when your husband went to stir the contents to see what had happened. He was knocked across his classroom and hit his blackboard quite hard and then landed on his desk chair. He's broken a few bones and is recovering at St Mungo's. Please feel free to come and visit any time._

_Your sincerely,_

_Mandy Hartman_

_Head Healer_

_St Mungo's hospital_

Hermione was shocked beyond belief! Draco had had an accident and she felt an overwhelming sensation of fear for him. This was extremely odd for her, in her mind the man was still an overbearing bastard that bullied her in school. She was about to get out of the bath and get dressed so she could go visit him, but before she could even move an inch, she was shoved into yet another memory.

_April 2009_

_Hermione was teaching her first year class when Professor McGonagall walked into her classroom and came right up to her desk with a grim face. Hermione was instantly worried, that was the look that she had on her face when everyone thought Harry was dead during the war. _

"_Hermione, i'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but Draco has been involved in another potions explosion. He's got extremely bad burns across the left half of his body and the healers can't wake him up. There scared he may have a brain injury. They told me to come and get you immediately so you can go to St Mungo's with him. Don't worry about your class, i'll oversee the rest of them for today and the rest of the week if necessary. Go now, i'll be fine," she hurried through her explanation and pushed the young woman out of her classroom._

_Hermione was panicking, Draco was involved in explosions all the time with silly students not listening to what he tells them, but never had he been injured this bad. She ran straight to the hospital wing and when she caught sight of Draco she fell to her knees and cried. The whole left side of his body, including his face was covered in plastic and cream to keep the burns clean. He looked like a half wrapped turkey you get in the supermarkets. It wasn't a pretty sight. The only good thing about this was that he looked like he was sleeping. Hermione knew that he wasn't, but the fact that he looked like he was, was comforting in a slightly twisted way._

_She sat next to his bed after she'd picked herself up from the floor. "Oh, Draco. I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you. Please wake up," she whispered to him, stroking his good hand._

_The healers that came to transport him to St Mungo's took him shortly after Hermione had arrived. He was rushed straight into the emergency room where they worked on him for 2 hours before moving him into a private room on the second floor. She sat with him for 4 hours before he decided to wake up. He glanced around the room and then spotted Hermione clinging onto his hand and smiled at her a bit weakly._

"_What happened to me this time?" He knew it was something serious because he was usually in the hospital wing instead of St Mungo's, but knew he shouldn't be that worried as he ended up injured from potions accidents all the time._

"_You got burned."_

"_How bad is it?" Draco didn't like the sound of her voice. He was just hoping it wouldn't have affected his good looks._

"_The whole of the left side of your body. Oh, Draco it doesn't look that pretty, but i'm so glad your finally awake. You scared the shit out of me!" she smacked his right arm playfully._

"_When you say the _whole _of the left side. Do you include my face in that?"_

"_Yes."_

_That was the worst possible news he could have heard because that meant it _did _affect his looks. He lifted his hands up to his face, noticed the bandages on his cheek and then asked for Hermione's mirror to see the rest of the damage. He knew he couldn't see out of his left eye, but thought that was just because a bit of potion or something got into it._

"_I don't really think you should look in a mirror," Hermione didn't want to upset him anymore than he already was._

"_Please 'Mi. I need to see," and she handed him her compact mirror._

_He glanced into it and was shocked. Hermione was right. The left side of his face was black apart from the bit that was bandaged. His eye had been swollen closed and it looked as if someone had melted that side of his face off._

"_Is there anything they can do? Please tell me they can fix this?"_

"_Yes. But not for a few days. They told me that you need to regrow some of the muscles in your cheek first, then they will start the spells to make it look how it did before."_

"_Thank the lord for that. What about the rest of me?"_

"_They can heal the skin, but you'll have some scars. That's the best they can do though. I'm so sorry Draco."_

"_Not your fault."_

Hermione was pulled out of the memory and when she had calmed herself down enough from the shock, she remembered where she was and where she was meant to be. She hurried herself over to St Mungo's and found him in the same room that she had remembered earlier.

Draco looked up when his wife entered the room and was a little shocked. Why had she come? It was a bit confusing and even more so when she ran over to him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Hey! I've already broken enough bones, please don't make it more," he laughed as he peeled her away from him. "What are you even doing here?"

"I got a letter from the head healer. I was thinking all sorts of horrible things. I know she had said it was a few broken bones, but I couldn't help it."

"I know that. They always send a letter to next of kin, even when its only a small cut. What I meant was why did you come? I thought you didn't want to be around me anymore."

"Well, I was going to talk to you later about that apology letter, but then I got that letter and I got an overwhelming feeling of guilt and worry and fear. I was very confused, but then I remembered the last time you were brought in here and that scared the crap out of me," Hermione was trying to explain in as little detail as possible, but wasn't one hundred percent sure he got all of that.

"You remembered that?"

"Yes, that was an awful day for me. I thought you were dead when I first saw you in the hospital wing, especially when they said they couldn't wake you up,"

"Yeah? That was my reaction when they told me that about you. I thought i'd never get to hear your voice again. It nearly killed me, that I couldn't do anything to help you."

Hermione hadn't realised how much her condition had effected him. She should have realised this was just as difficult for him as it was her, or maybe harder, because he could remember everything, but couldn't just carry on.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise that was how you felt. It's just a bit strange to me, but I'm starting to think that I still love you somewhere."

Draco's heart jumped at that comment. She still loved him, that meant so much to him and yet he knew that some part of him knew this. It was just a matter of she couldn't remember it yet. "So, your not still mad at me about the miscarriage thing?"

"Oh, don't misunderstand me, i'm still annoyed about that, but i'm willing to move past it," she smiled warmly at him. "So, what did the healers say the damage was?"

"3 broken ribs, a cracked ulna, a broken jaw which is fixed now and severe concussion, but that's a lot better now. I've been here nearly 6 hours now anyway. Wait a minute! Did you say something about an apology letter?"

"Yes. Kara Long gave me a letter at the end of my lesson. She said you didn't know she'd taken it and I did punish her, but it was really sweet anyway. Thank you," she smiled at him again.

"Oh, you weren't supposed to get that yet. I hadn't finished it yet. That was why it wasn't sealed," Draco groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Draco don't look so glum about it. It was better than I would have thought an apology letter would be from you. It was quite blunt, but I think that's why I liked it so much, you didn't try to make me feel sorry for you or keep repeating how much you loved me or anything cheesy like that. I accept your apology," she placed her hand on his shoulder to show she meant what she said.

"Really? You're just going to take that letter and not ask for anything more. The last time we argued I had to grovel for weeks," he muttered the last part to himself so Hermione didn't catch it.

"Yes. I mean, you apologised there isn't really anything else you can do and I suppose I did react a little hastily about it anyway."

They sat there for a few hours just talking about unimportant things to pass the time and it was quite nice and relaxing. It felt good and familiar to Hermione, but this time she liked it rather than getting freaked out about it.

Draco got released the next day and when he got back to Hogwarts he was expecting Hermione to have moved back into their suite, but all he found was a note on the bed.

_Dear Draco,_

_I really enjoyed talking to you yesterday and getting to know you again was nice at the restaurant, but something happened yesterday after I saw you at the hospital and I know that obviously I forgave you for that, but I can't remember how I did and to be honest I don't know if i'll be able to again. You see, when I got back to Hogwarts I got plunged into another memory and this one wasn't nice at all and I just can't get my head around it. I'd really appreciate it if you stayed away from me for a while because I don't know what i'll do if I see you again too soon._

_I'm sorry_

_Hermione _

_P.S: I know you cheated on me._

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! ANY ideas anyone has, please please leave me a review! ****Thank you for getting me to 50 reviews i really appreciate it and if any of you would like your names in the story, please tell me them and i'll work it in for an upcoming chapter.**

**Thank you**

**bmbutlerbabe xx  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I think i may have got my mojo back for writing :D**

**ilo6409: Yes! He cheated and you'll get a slight twist on that storyline (within the actual story) in this chapter. All is not as it seems!**

**Kat Eyes 17: He cheated. I know it was a bit of a shocker, but i kinda like it that way. Oh and that one-worded review can say so much in just that word!**

**wow: I have updated! Woohoo! I can't give away my ideas before they have even formed properly! Yes what a bastard in the context that you are thinking of, but all is not as it seems!**

**chloeriley: Thank you. I hope it will keep coming or i'll be lost without it!**

**beautifly92: I really wish people would stop with the 'WHAT's but i suppose that is what i get for leaving you hanging like that? Ironic or not, you will have to wait a little bit longer to find out the full details. Yes! POOR DRACO! I keep thinking that and i tried to let everyone know in THIS chapter that Hermione does understand a little bit about how he is feeling, but i think it is hard for her to. Oh and you'll understand a bit better why she DID forgive him in the end in this chapter. I have done you a favour by updating before Christmas, but i'm not promising i will again before Christmas, but you never know.**

**twistedartist: I'm sorry you hate cliffhangers. I quite like them. I think it makes you continue reading as you're desperate to know the answer to a burning question. Sorry. I actually didn't even think about the description of the burns, it just came out like that so i left it alone incase i changed it and then it didn't work. I will keep your name in mind for a future chapter. Possibly the next one, but i'm not sure yet.**

**countrygirlemma: I'm not getting annoyed with all the what's i swear! I'm trying my very hardest to update as soon as i can, but i have to tell you something. I kinda like making you lot wait a lil bit. Sorry about that! Thank you!**

**nature love 95: Yes he DID cheat on her. I'm sorry to break it to you, but it is true. You don't have to wait any longer until you finish this now! :P**

**Pau-0803: You'll just have to wait and see on that one. Here is the update!**

**queendd19: I'm glad SOMEONE loved it. And the fact that you laughed made it all the more better! :D**

**Here is the next chapter:  
**

**Chapter Nine**

Hermione spent the rest of that term avoiding anyone connected to Draco, she just couldn't believe what she had remembered and she didn't want to think about it. She just went through the motions at work and at weekends she would spend all day in her rooms and not speak to anyone except Ginny. She would send her letters nearly everyday getting closer to her friend than she could ever remember and was meant to be staying with her and Harry starting tomorrow for the Christmas break. Hermione was really looking forward to it.

It was when she was in the middle of packing her bags to leave that Draco knocked on her door. She invited him in, but just continued packing her bags as he hadn't said anything.

"You going somewhere?"

She looked up at him. He was sitting on her bed watching, but there was something different about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Well, i'm not staying here for Christmas if that's what you mean? I'll be staying at Harry and Ginny's over the holiday."

"What's wrong with staying here?" he shouted. Hermione figured out what was different. He was drunk.

"I'm not having this conversation with you. You're drunk and probably not one hundred percent sure what you are doing. Why don't you go sober up and i'll see you after Christmas," she looked at him with sympathy.

"I'm _not _drunk! I've only had a few bottles of firewhiskey. Why can't you stay here for the holiday?"

"Yes, you are drunk and it's not that I _can't_. It's that I don't _want_ to. I don't want to worry about running into someone I don't want to see."

"What you really mean, is you don't want to be around _ME! _I'm your bloody husband! For better, for worse! Remember that? I thought you were one of those women that stood by what they said!"

"I am! But i'm not the one who broke those vows am I?"

"That was before we were even married! As far as i'm concerned it doesn't even matter, it was something stupid I did, but the Hermione I knew forgave me for it, why can't you?"

Draco was crying openly in front of Hermione now and she felt that same yearning to hug him as she had when he was in the hospital, but held back as that would give him the wrong idea.

"I don't know that I did fully forgive you though! How am I supposed to do it again if I don't know all the details? I know that you did it, but I don't know when or who with or how long it was going on for do I? I just know that it shredded my heart to tiny pieces when I found out," she took a deep breath. "Please leave Draco. I don't want this. I just need some time without you breathing down my neck, so unless you _want _me to curse you and leave, you better leave. Now."

"I just _want _my life back!" Draco screamed as he left.

Hermione felt deflated. She could kind of see his point of view, but it was difficult. She knew that he must be having a hard time as well as her, maybe harder as he still had the memories of what it was like. He truly did love her, but she couldn't understand why she kept getting all these horrible memories over the nicer ones. It didn't make sense and thinking about it made her head hurt, so she finished packing and flooed to the Potter's.

They had finally finished redecorating and it looked very homey with a modern touch thrown in. The spare bedroom where Hermione would be staying was painted a light turquoise colour and all the furniture was oak. It looked very welcoming and comfortable and Hermione thought she would be very happy here for the next month.

As she was walking down the hall to go find Ginny in the kitchen, two little arms suddenly attached themselves to her legs and squeezed as hard as they could. Looking down she saw the top of yellowy green coloured hair and big brown eyes looking up at her smiling.

"Aunty 'Mione! Mummy told me you were coming, but I didn't believe her, but here you are and Daddy said you bringing me lots of presents," he said his hair turning bright yellow now.

"Teddy, I thought I told you not to call me that? I'm Ginny remember?" said the woman as she came down the hall with two glasses of wine in her hands.

"I know, but I asked nana and she said I could call you and Harry my mummy and daddy, 'coz you look after me," he looked up at her with sad puppy-dog eyes.

Hermione's heart was melting with each word the little boy spoke. She couldn't believe how big he was and that she couldn't remember him growing up. Ginny looked as though she was about to cry, but pulled herself together in time to tell the young man that he should go play with his toys before dinner.

"Come on 'Mi, Harry will be in the living room." They went in there to find Mr Potter watching the muggle news on TV, but looked up when the women came in and gladly took one of the glasses of wine while Hermione took the other and joined him on the sofa.

"So, Hermione? How are things?" Harry asked her a bit nervously.

"Not that great to be honest. Draco came to my room earlier, drunk as I don't know what. I know I shouldn't stay mad at him over something i've already forgiven him for, but i'm confused and i'm not sure what to do about anything really," she was getting upset and it didn't help that both Ginny and Harry were looking at each other guiltily.

"What? What is it? Did he do something else?"

"Not exactly."

"Harry! What is it? Just tell me, please?"

"Promise not to get mad or upset or anything like that," Harry really didn't want to be the one to tell her this.

"I promise, I promise. Please Harry tell me!"

"Well, when you found out Draco had cheated, you left him. You came here and well, we were the ones that picked up the pieces. It wasn't exactly the best timing either, it was around the same time you miscarried, so you were really distraught. Well, anyway it was about a week later, you went out with me to a pub and you kinda met someone, but I don't remember who it was as I was already pissed myself," Harry paused.

"Yeah, he was. I had to pick him up when the landlord owled me. The point is, you didn't come back here that night and when you arrived back in the afternoon the next day, you told us you met a really lovely bloke and you'd gotten back at Draco. Now, i'm not saying you definitely cheated on him as well, but that's what it kinda sounded like," Ginny finished.

Hermione was in shock, she couldn't believe what they had just told her. _She _had cheated on Draco too! She really could _not _believe that and that is exactly what she told them.

"I wish we were lying too 'Mi, but the fact of the matter is, why would we lie to you about something like that? What good would it do?" Harry told her with sympathy and guilt written cleanly over his face.

"I just don't know how I could do something like that, Harry. I mean i've never been one for getting revenge, not really. If I truly loved him, how could I be so cruel?"

"Well, the thing is. You never told him," Ginny stated.

"_WHAT? _How could I _not _tell him? I forgave him. Surely he would have wanted to know why?"

"I don't actually know how any of that happened. You wouldn't tell us, but when I tried to see if Draco knew about the fling you had, he was clueless and I didn't tell him."

This was too much for Hermione to bear. She knew when she was told she lost her memory that she'd remember some things she wouldn't like, but never did she think it would be something she didn't like about herself.

"Now i'm never going to know, until _I _remember it! How frustrating is that? I can't ask Draco about it either, because then he'll know something is up," she groaned placing her head in her hands.

Hermione spent the rest of that evening in her room, she didn't want to bring anyone else down when they were supposed to be excited about Christmas. It was the next morning when she woke up to a scream that she panicked. She quickly pulled on some jogging bottoms and a top and rushed into the kitchen where the scream came from.

"What's going on? Is everyone alright?" Hermione said as she burst into the room.

She found Ginny doubled over trying to calm her breath with Harry holding her hand looking slightly worried with a touch of excitement on his face.

"We think Gin's gone into labour. She suddenly felt a sharp pain and then said that she thought the baby was coming and then her waters broke," he explained with a huge grin on his face, which disappeared instantly when Ginny squeezed his hand tightly.

"Oh! Well, hadn't you better get going to St Mungo's? I'll look after Teddy for you," Hermione relaxed a little.

Harry and Ginny got a bag with their bits and pieces inside and then flooed to the hospital. They told her to wake Teddy up in an hour so he wouldn't be awake all night and give him some breakfast, so she took a quick shower and did just that.

"Aunty 'Mione? Where's mummy and daddy?" he asked looking up from his bowl of cereal.

"Well, you know Ginny told you about the baby in her tummy?" He nodded. "Well, it's time for the baby to come out now. She and Harry have gone to the hospital to meet the baby and once everything has settled, you can go meet him or her," she explained.

"So does that mean i'm not going to see mummy and daddy today? Do I have to spend all day just with you?"

"I don't know Ted. I don't know when the baby will be born, so i'll be here until it is here. Is it alright that I spend that time with you or would you like to be with your nana or Mrs Weasley or someone?" Hermione was trying to make him understand what was going on, but wasn't sure if it had all sunk in or not. He is only 4 after all.

"Can I go to nana 'Dromeda's house please Aunty 'Mione?" Hermione felt a little bit hurt that he didn't want to spend the day with her, but thought it better to just do what he asks and take him to his grandmother's house.

She helped get him dressed and then flooed with him to Andromeda's house, who was happy enough to take him in until Ginny and Harry were ready for him to visit the hospital. Hermione left and went back to the Potter's, but felt so alone. She also felt like she was going to be intruding on family time when they brought the baby home, so decided that maybe it was a bad idea to stay with them over Christmas and left them a note saying she was going back to Hogwarts for the holidays and that she would see them soon.

It was the next day, when she got an owl asking her to go to the hospital that she smiled after wallowing in self-pity for hours. She got to St Mungo's, found the right room and knocked on the door which then opened and she stepped inside.

"'Mione, we would like you to meet the newest member of the Potter family. Baby James Potter II," Ginny announced and held a little bundle of blankets out toward her.

"Oh, Gin, Harry, he's so precious! Can I hold him?" Ginny handed her the baby, who was sleeping and smiled even wider.

"Well yeah you can hold him whenever you want. You're his Godmother," Harry told her and looked from his son's face to his best friends to see her reaction.

"Godmother! Really? Me? Oh my days! Yes! Of course I will be," she grinned back and gently rocked the sleeping boy in her arms.

"Oh, I forgot you wouldn't remember that. We asked you and Draco to be his godparents a few months after we found out Gin was expecting. I'm glad you're as happy about it now as you were then," Harry explained.

"Draco too? Is he coming here as well?" she was getting a bit anxious.

"No. I found your note by the way and i'm sorry you feel uncomfortable. Draco said he'd come visit James when we were settled back at home."

"Well, i'm just glad tha-"

"'Mi? What's wrong?" Ginny asked, worried about her best friend.

"I just remembered who I had that affair with!"

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that. I found parts of that so difficult to write, so i'm sorry if it sounded a bit crap.**

**Anyway, back to business, I NEED your help once again.**

**Please choose between the options below for the next chapter:**

**1. The whole chapter as a flashback of Hermione/Draco wedding day**

**2. Hermione having a confrontation with the mystery man she had an affair with**

**3. Hermione having flashback of the day she found out Draco had cheated (which means you find out who with!)**

**4. You find out Ginny's secret**

**Please post your request in a review and i really hope you guys will help me get to a massive 80 reviews. I know you guys love me, so you'll help, won't ya?**

**bmbutlerbabe xxx  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back! Hooray! I'm sorry its been so long guys. I'm in my last year at school and have been concentrating on my GCSE's these last few weeks. I also had terrible writers block, but i think i may have made up for it with this delightful chapter for you all. I think you just might like it :)**

**Kat Eyes 17: I'm sorry, but i absolutely love cliffhangers when i write. I know how you feel though, i don't like other authors leaving cliffhangers lol. Thanks for voting.**

**queendd19: yes i quite liked little James too :) Thank you for your vote.**

**Dramione03: I'm sorry about the shortness. Thank you anyway and here is the next chapter, sorry for the wait.**

**eedieboo: Thank you, that means a lot and i'm trying to get my writing rhythm back again lol. Thank you for voting.**

**countrygirlemma: You've got one of your wishes. You find out about the affair today. You tend to have a lot of interesting theories too, but unfortunately i cannot tell you if any of them are true... it would spoil it for you! And yes it does bring me a little bit of pleasure to make you wait, but i swear i didn't mean to make you wait this long for the next chapter. I'm sorry. I really owe you more than just the one chapter, but i just haven't finished it yet, so you'll have to make do for a little while. Thanks for voting :)**

**Rose: Thank you for your vote :)**

**jbfan1987: Thanks, i likey too :P**

**beautifly92: Did i make it too difficult? :P lol Thank you for voting and i'm sorry about the long wait for an update.**

**rec2527: That is fair enough, thank you for your vote.**

**ilo6409: I'm glad i surprised someone :P Unfortunately you can't have all at once, but thank you for choosing anyway :)**

**nature love 95: aww... i'm sorry if it made you sad :( and sorry about the long wait for my update.**

**LillySpears: Woah! Okiee dokes, i get that your excited :) thank you for voting and i assure you i won't abandon this story ever. I might disappear for ages, but i will finish it!**

**: I really wish i could have done that giant chapter, but i think you'd have had to wait till next year for me to finish it lol :P Thank you and i'm sorry for the long wait, i'll TRY not to make you wait that long for the next chapter.**

**Eva Grace Malone: Thank you, for your comment and your vote :)  
**

**Jenneke this one is for you!**

**Chapter Ten**

_November 20th 2009_

_Hermione was cleaning the bedroom in her and her new husbands suite at Hogwarts. They'd had a pillow fight that morning and there were bits and pieces everywhere. It looked like a tip._

_She'd been given the day off by Professor McGonagall, because she felt a little bit faint that morning after breakfast and just wanted to rest, but instead spent the whole day cleaning the suite top to bottom the muggle way. It helped her relax and the satisfaction Hermione got from it was immense. The whole place was gleaming when she had finished._

_Draco came in just as Hermione was making a sandwich at lunch and dumped a bag full of letters and marking he had to do over the weekend before going back to his classroom._

"_This doesn't look like it's all homework? Some of it looks really old," Hermione remarked as she peered into the bag now sitting on her just cleaned sitting-room floor._

"_It's not _all _homework, no. I found some old letters and diaries and bits in one of my desk drawers, so I cleaned them out and thought i'd go through them later," he replied smiling at his inquisitive wife._

"_I can do that for you if you want? It'll mean we get more time together over the weekend and I have nothing more to do now anyway, so it'll keep me busy for a little while too," she smiled. She really just wanted to have a snoop through some of her husband's old things._

"_Yeah, you can do that if you really want to. I've got to go now though, so i'll see you later gorgeous!" Draco called as he left._

_So, after eating her lunch, she emptied the bag of all the non-homework documents and focused on getting rid of the unimportant bits. Most of the little notes and bits of parchment were rubbish. Just reminders to check things out and to re-supply things in his closet, but there were some that caught her eye and made her think about things seriously._

_One said:_

_**Reminder: Get flowers for J. Make sure no-one finds out.**_

_Another said:_

_**Reminder: Monday at 8. Don't let H find out. J will get mad if late.**_

_This was a little worrying. Who was M? And was H Hermione? It was really confusing and she wasn't sure what to make of it. Instead of fretting more and more about something she didn't really no anything about, Hermione just continued to rifle through the stuff. The rest was just rubbish._

_Next she started on the diaries. There was only two of them, but weirdly they were both two-year diaries for 2008-09. She picked up the red one and flicked through it. It had all the dates they had been on and the fights too in there. Also, things regarding his friends and work, but that was about it._

_The other one, the green one, she picked up next. Hermione was a bit more nervous about going through this one, but she did it anyway and what she found didn't do much for her nerves. _

_The first entry was on the 12th January 2008, 5 days after their first date. All it said was:_

_**Meeting J at TB 9pm**_

_The next was 2 weeks later:_

_**J and I going to see a magical movie**_

_These went on for a few months until on 8th April it said:_

_**J and I took the plunge today. It was incredible. Must make sure H doesn't find out though**_

_And it went like that for the rest of that year and up until 7th January 2009, the day Draco proposed. There was one entry on that day:_

_**Told J that me and H are getting married. Didn't react well and told me we can't stop meeting up even though I want to**_

_He still went to see this M person for seven months until the day Hermione had told him she was pregnant, that was the last entry in the diary:_

_**Broke it off with J, can't risk it now i'm going to be a father**_

_Hermione couldn't believe her eyes! Draco had been cheating on her since they'd started dating. Well, at least that is what it looked like to her. She wasn't 100% sure that was what was going on, so didn't want to bring it up and cause an argument without solid proof. She then moved onto the letters, hoping it would prove her theory wrong so she could laugh at herself for thinking those things._

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**I'm pleased to here that you are well. I'm very good too thank you for asking. I hope that your parents are doing well too, it has been such a long time since i've seen any of the Malfoy's and i'd like very much to meet up sometime soon. I've found myself a job in Kent. I never thought it was going to happen after my magic got taken away, but i'm now a secretary at a muggle school. It's been hard trying to fit in with them, we live such different lives, but somehow i've managed and it's getting easier with each passing day.**_

_**I'm glad that you have gotten yourself a job at Hogwarts. That was a big shock to me, because the Draco Malfoy I knew years ago would never have been caught dead teaching, but there you go. Never assume it will never happen or it will more than likely come and bite you in the arse.**_

_**I look forward to hearing from you soon,**_

_**Jenneke x**_

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**Yes, this Saturday is perfect for me. I'm really looking forward to it. I haven't been to the Three Broomsticks in years. Does Rosmerta still run it? She must be getting on a bit isn't she?**_

_**Why do we have to meet so late? I suppose you can explain when I see you, but it just seemed a bit of an odd time to me, especially on a Saturday. I've bought myself a new outfit specially for this occasion. We'll have so much to talk about and I can't wait to just see how much you've changed since we were 14. I can not believe it's been 6 years since we last saw each other! That seems like a lifetime to me. I mean, obviously a **_**lot ****_has happened in the magical world that you were a part of, but still!_**

_**I'll see you on Saturday,**_

_**Jenneke x**_

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**I'm sorry I reacted that way when you told me, but I just can't believe that I am the 'other woman'. I shouldn't have walked out on you, but you can't just spring that on a woman and expect her to just go, "yeah that's fine". Does she know? Hermione? That's her name isn't it? The way you were talking about her makes it seem like she's perfect. I don't understand why you would be continuing with me, if she is the real one you want. I mean, don't get me wrong, I **_**really ****_like you and everything, but she's the one that gets to go out in public with you and i'm the one that has to be hidden, so that you don't look bad. I think I might need a bit of time to think things through, but I will still meet up with you next week. I just need to know, which one of us was first? Me or Hermione? And are you in a serious relationship with her?_**

_**Jenneke**_

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**Last night was incredible! I never knew a man could do things like that! You are by far the best i've ever had. It still bothers me though that when you leave I know you go back to **_**her.****_ I know before you even say anything that you aren't serious with her and you just need a cover, because of what your parents would say if they knew you were with me, but it still kills a little part of me inside that you're with her more than you are with me. That sounds a bit like a spoiled brat saying it like that, but I just want you to myself and I don't care what your parent's think. They don't control your life, you do! And I know it's not as easy as just telling them and everything being hunky dory again. You'd have to break up with Hermione and that would cause you problems too, but its hard for me to act as though i'm single all the time, when really i'm not. I'll see you on Saturday._**

_**Jenneke x**_

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**Why didn't you tell me! I just saw it in the newspaper! You told me you weren't serious with her! You're engaged! Do you know how stupid I feel? I thought you loved me. I can't believe you! My heart feels like it's been ripped into tiny little pieces. Why would you do this to me, if you don't even love her? Why?**_

_**Jenneke**_

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**I find that very hard to believe! No-one I know would ever ask someone they didn't love to marry them. No-one! I'm starting to believe that this isn't just some cover story for us at all. I think you love her and i'm just someone you go to when she's being a bit stingy in the bedroom. I feel sick even thinking about it. I don't understand why you would need to have me on the side if you were in a serious relationship though. I'm really confused and I just want to know the truth!**_

_**Jenneke**_

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**I knew it! I knew you were lying, but I chose not to believe it! You evil, twisted, sadistic git! I can't believe you. After that stint when you got engaged and you told me it was because everyone was getting suspicious of you! How dare you lead me on with all that 'I love you' crap. I loved you! I really loved you and you were just leading me on. I bet you didn't even feel anything of the sort for me. Why couldn't you have just told me you loved her when I questioned you about the engagement! Now she's bloody pregnant! You evil bastard! I hate you now. I. HATE. YOU!**_

_**Jenneke**_

_Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She was hoping that she'd made a mistake, but these letters just confirmed her suspicions ten fold. Her husband, whom she loved and cared for dearly, had been cheating on her more or less the whole time they'd been together._

_And with that thought still shooting itself around her head, the man in question walked into the room and plopped himself on the sofa with a huff. As he turned to get a look at what his wife was doing, she had already stormed over to him and smacked him right across the cheek._

"_OW! What the hell was that for? Hey! What do you think you're doing?" he shouted as she continued to attack him._

_Draco caught hold of her wrists and held them away from his body in order to protect himself._

"_You complete bastard! I hate you! I hate you!" Hermione screamed back at him. "Let me go. Draco let me go right this minute!"_

_He dropped her wrists and she just slumped down on the floor and started to cry. He went over to her and was about to comfort her, when her head snapped up and she glared daggers at him._

"_Do. Not. Touch. Me. Stay away from me."_

"_Hermione, what's going on? I don't under-" he stopped himself short when he saw all of the letters and his two diaries spread out on the floor next to his wife. He picked them up and flipped through them quickly._

"_Oh."_

"_Oh? Oh? Is that all you've got to say for yourself!"_

"_Hermione, i'm sorry. I'm not sure what else I can say," he slid down against the wall next to her and just put his head in his hands._

"_You're sorry? You are sorry for what?"_

"_You know what."_

"_No, I want you to say it. I want you to look me, the future mother of your child in the face and say what you are sorry for," Hermione replied as she lifted her head up and looked towards her husband._

_Draco lifted his head and looked at her, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I cheated on you. I know it was wrong and I wish it would never have happened but it did. I can't change the past."_

"_You can't change the past. Nor will you change the fact that I can't stand thinking about any of the good times we've had in the time we've been together, because I feel physically sick. You make me feel sick."_

"_I didn't want you to find out li-"_

"_No. You didn't want me to find out at all! You were going to keep it a secret for the rest of our lives if you could, but you of all people should know that secrets always get found out at some point," Hermione interrupted him in a strangely calm voice._

"_No! You've got it all wrong. I was going to tell you everything after the baby was born. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to upset you and harm the baby," as he said this, she turned her face away from his again as a new wave of tears slid down her face._

"_You didn't want to harm the baby? Oh how considerate of you! And i'd be upset any time you told me. So, why bother trying to 'spare' my feelings, because you weren't. You're just saying that now to try and make me feel a bit better. Trying to make me think, 'well it's okay really, because he was going to tell me soon'. Don't you DARE try and pass that shit on to me. I'm not Ron! I won't fall for the nicest explanation."_

"_Look, i'm really truly sorry Hermione! I didn't want any of this to happen, I swear. It was a moment of weakness that got out of hand and I didn't know what to do! But it stopped it before we were married, so where is the real harm. I'm not going to break our vows. I promise you that. I love **you**! Nobody else," Draco said. He tried to reach for her hand, but she flinched and moved further away._

"_Don't! I told you not to touch me. If it really was a moment of weakness, then why did it continue for over a year! That's not a moment! That's a freaking relationship! You don't love anyone but yourself. Everything is about you. What does Draco get out of it? And what good are vows when they are built on lies! That is the harm. THAT. IS. THE. HARM!"_

_Hermione got up and went into the bedroom. She found an exercise bag and was stuffing some clothes inside when Draco entered._

"_What are you doing? Where are you going?"_

"_I'm going to stay with Harry and Ginny for a little while. I need some space. I can't stay here, when you're everywhere I look. So, please just do me a favour and stay away from me. Don't try to contact me. Don't get anyone else to contact me for you. Just act as normal until I come back. Just please do that for me. And if you can't do it for me, then do it for our child," she replied and went into the bathroom to get her toothbrush. When she came back, Draco had a hold of her bag._

"_Don't go. Please don't go. We can work through this. I promise you we can. I'm sorry Hermione, i'm really really sorry. Please, i'm begging you not to go. Please?" he dropped the bag, ran towards her, dropped to his knees and took both her hands in his. "I swear it will never happen again. I swear. Just please don't leave. I need you! I don't think I could stand it if you weren't in my life."_

_Hermione pulled her hands out of his with a tug, picked up her bag and turned towards her husband who now had tears streaming down his face just like her._

"_I'm not going for good, Draco. Stand up. Don't be so pathetic. I just need some time away from all of this to sort my head out. I'll be back in a few days and we'll talk."_

_And with that she left._

When Hermione woke up, she was drenched in sweat and her bedding was all screwed up around her. That memory was still very raw in her head and she was finding it hard not to run straight to her toilet and be sick. She didn't win and spent that morning huddled on bed, crying.

Unfortunately for her, Draco got worried when he noticed she hadn't been out of her room for the morning, so she decided to visit her.

"What. What are you doing here?"

"I noticed you hadn't been out of your room all morning. I came to check that you were alright. I thought maybe something had happened to you."

"Well, you might as well come inside then," she opened the door to let him in.

They both sat on the sofa and Hermione waited for him to start speaking.

"So, why haven't you left your room?"

"I felt a bit sick this morning, so didn't think it wise to be amongst anyone else. It's gone now though," she replied as she sat there avoiding his gaze and twiddling her thumbs.

"Oh. Well that's good then. Are you going to be coming down for dinner? You've missed lunch now too, so you might want to get something to eat," he was trying to get her to look at him, but she didn't seem to want to look up.

"I might do. Look, Draco, I know you mean well and all, but i'm not sure I can be around you right now. It's hurting me to even be speaking to you."

"I'm sorry. I thought maybe you'd had enough time to think about things. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I do not want to talk about how you cheating on me with some woman called Jenneke. Nor do I want to hear your ridiculous attempts at trying to apologise," she was starting to get annoyed now, even though he could see the tears running down her cheeks again.

"So you remember everything about that then?" She nodded. "Okay, well I won't bother trying to explain again, because I can see you'll just react in the same way as you did the first time around."

"I woke up after having a dream where I remembered everything. I'm not going to lie. I don't remember anything after I walked out, but i'm pretty sure that was all I needed to remember. So, can you just do me a favour and leave?"

Draco didn't say a word and got up and left. He didn't want to cause his lovely wife any more pain than she was already experiencing. He also didn't want to risk the chance of her getting so upset she lost the baby. Once he had left, Hermione looked up, sighed in relief and then saw a single red rose lying on her coffee table. It brought a tear to her eye again. She picked it up and cradled it to her chest while she lay on her bed and cried for another couple of hours.

**A/N: Come on guys! Lets get me to 90 reviews and i swear i WILL update 2 chapters for you guys :)**

**Thank you all for reading as always**

**bmbutlerbabe xxx  
**


	11. Sneak Peak for Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys... thank you for all the reviews so far. I don't want to be making you wait too long without anything from me, but with all my revising its taking a bit of time for me to write you the two chapters i promised, so to make up for it... here is the tiniest little snip bit from Chapter 11:**

It was from Hermione. He couldn't open it quick enough and when he saw what was inside it made his heart leap a little bit. It was a watch. A vintage watch at that too and underneath was a note written in his wife's most perfect handwriting.

_To my wonderful husband,_

_This watch belonged to my father, but he and I both wanted you to have it. It means so much to me and so do you, which is why I want you to have it._

_I love you,_

_Hermione x_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed your tiny sneak peak. Sorry i couldn't give you any more, but thats because i'm mean in that way. Hahaha! :P**

**Thanks for reading as always**

**bmbutlerbabe xx  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I promised you two chapters if i got to 90 reviews, and you delivered, so now it's my turn. Here is the first chapter :)**

**Malori: She has remembered quite a lot in the amount of time its been, but she'll have remembered a lot more soon, i promise :)**

**Big D: I'm pretty sure i don't know what to say to that, but i don't think you should tell me to accept your criticism, thats just rude. Fair enough you don't think my story if going anywhere, but why did you feel the need to write a review about it? and if you are reading this than i really don't understand you, because if you don't like it, don't read it. Simple!**

**queendd19: i know what you mean! i was shocked myself when i wrote it, but it kinda made sense to me. **

**beautifly92: I'm updating faster this time :D I'm so pleased with myself its unbelievable, hope your pleased :)**

**darkestangel192: yes they did have good times, they had good times all the time while he was having the affair, but she just didn't know about it, so why should she be upset? Glad you liked it though.**

**Sapphire1031: I'm sorry you feel that way.**

**Iluvdolphins: Aww.. that was my intention. I don't want there to be some people who hate Draco and some that hate Hermione, which is why i've been trying my hardest to show that its not just affecting one of them, its affected them both :)**

**twilightlover427: Thank you and you can read more now :)**

**rec2527: I know, sorry about that. Glad you loved it!**

**countrygirlemma: Thank you. I wasn't sure about how i portrayed it, because it is such a sensitive subject and i in no way condone it, but it was also the fact that its never happened to me, so i wasn't sure exactly how she would react and such, but i'm glad you thought i did okay :) And it was actually going to be Ginny in the beginning, but then i thought that was a bit predictable and thought it best i make it someone no-one has met before, so i hope you weren't too disappointed. And trust me there is still quite a bit in store for them, but i'll tell you a secret now, it's going to calm down a little bit before it all builds up again. Thank you x**

**Marian: Here is the first of the two :) Hope you like it? x**

**Lolita: Glad you liked it, but not sure about the bro bit :S x**

**Jessie: That is high praise indeed. It also means a lot that you think that about my story. It brought a little tear to my eye, thank you so much :D x**

**Eva Grace Malone: She was being a bit self-absorbed at that point, but i kinda like that about her :P You and a lot of others thought it would be Ginny, sorry to disappoint, but i just thought it was too predictable. Thanks x**

**Sheridan Mcathy-Masen-Whitlock: Thank you. I have updated for you :) and thank you again.**

**twistedartist: You are so very welcome lovely :) I hope you don't mind that i made you the adulteress though. It just seemed to work and it was kind of an important character too. Thank you for your review x**

**nature love 95: I'm glad you liked it so much and thank you for not abandoning me! :) it means a lot x  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

The next day Hermione thought she ought to just continue on with life as if it were normal and try not to spend any part of the day being miserable. Unfortunately she couldn't go the whole day without getting a little emotional, because it was Christmas day. It had gone by so quickly to her and when she sat up in bed she saw her pile of presents at the end of her bed waiting to be opened. It was a tradition in her family however to eat her breakfast before presents, so she had one of the house elves bring her a full English breakfast up to her room and devoured it in a matter of minutes. The child that lingered inside her soul was waking up and getting excited about her gifts and just couldn't wait. But she made herself wait a little bit longer while she got dressed and made herself presentable, then sat down at the end of her bed and gathered her presents around where she sat and started opening them.

The first she opened was from Harry and Ginny and the boys. The card made her smile as they had included baby James's name in it too. It was quite small, but wrapped perfectly (Ginny's handiwork no less). It was a delicate bracelet with a small lock and key dangling from one of the links. On the inside was a small inscription which read:

_For our children's godmother x_

It brought a small tear to her eye and she put it on straight away, admiring the way the gold glinted when the light hit it.

The next present was from Ron and Padma. It was a beautiful crimson leather diary, and on the inside was an inscription:

_Dear Hermione,_

_We thought you might like this to record anything you might have remembered, so you can always know what has happened. _

_Hope you like it,_

_Ron and Padma x_

She got a few things from the shop from George and Angelina and a really wooly, warm scarf from Molly and Arthur. Bill and Fleur got her tickets to go away to France for a weekend of her choice within the next year and Charlie and Pansy got her a fancy set of gold quills. There was one present left and she was expecting it to be from her parents, she'd been feeling bad about not contacting them since her accident, but wanted some time to get used to things first. Unfortunately it wasn't from her parents, but from Draco.

She opened it slowly and gasped at what she found. There was a photo album and a necklace. It was a locket and inside were two pictures of her parents on their wedding day. On the back it said:

_For 'Mi,_

_I hope this makes you smile_

_Love, D_

She put it on straight away and then held the little heart shaped locket to her chest, she didn't fully understand why it meant so much to her, but she knew in her heart that this was something she had needed for a long time. Hermione then turned her attention towards the photo album, but couldn't bring herself to open it just yet. She knew that when she opened it, it would be something important for her, so she wanted to wait until she felt she could enjoy the moment as much as she possibly could.

Back in her husbands suite, Draco was sitting in his living room opening his few presents too. He'd gotten a new pair of dragon hide gloves from Blaise, a stylish pair of reading glasses from Charlie and Pansy and a hideous jumper from Molly and Arthur. Ginny and Harry had sent him a gift card to spend on any 3 things from any Quidditch supply shop he wanted. He didn't expect a present from Ron and Padma, but they sent him a pair of socks. Bill and Fleur had sent him a voucher for the most expensive hotel in Paris, a luxury suite for two.

But what surprised him the most was the last present. It was from Hermione. He couldn't open it quick enough and when he saw what was inside it made his heart leap a little bit. It was a watch. A vintage watch at that too and underneath was a note written in his wife's most perfect handwriting.

_To my wonderful husband,_

_This watch belonged to my father, but he and I both wanted you to have it. It means so much to me and so do you, which is why I want you to have it._

_I love you,_

_Hermione x_

After reading it, he realised she must have wrapped it before the accident, because he was sure she hadn't just had a change of heart. He put the watch on anyway and admired it for a moment, before getting dressed and going down to the great hall a little early, so he could catch up with a bit of reading before lunch.

Hermione was already sitting at the teacher's table reading one of her books when Draco entered and sat in his designated seat, next to her. The first thing she noticed was not his presence really, but her father's watch on his wrist.

"What on earth are you doing with that!" she pointed at the offending item and looked shockingly at her husband.

"It was my Christmas present," Draco replied after looking down at what had gotten her in a huff.

"From who? That's my dad's watch! Why would he give it to you? He never took it off," she was really confused now.

"You gave it to me. It was a gift from you back when you hadn't forgotten everything. If you don't believe me then read the note, it's in your handwriting," and he passed her the note.

Hermione read the note over about 5 times before realising that it was indeed her handwriting and that she must have sent it to him before the accident occurred.

"I can't believe my dad would let me give you his watch. You must have made quite the impression on him."

Draco looked away at that comment, "I only actually met him about three times. First when we got engaged, then when we found out you were pregnant the first time round and then again on our wedding day. You always go and see them, but you never let me go with you."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, i'm not 100% sure, but it might have to do with the fact that during the war I had to accompany my father when they tortured your parents to find your whereabouts. I didn't actually do anything and I would have given _everything _I had to not be there, but I think, your father in particular, that they don't like me because I was there," he glanced back to see her expression and saw her sitting there with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"I never knew that! Why didn't I know about that?"

"Well it was in my file at the ministry about what my involvement in the war. I thought you had access to them?" Now Draco was confused, when he'd had this conversation with Hermione before she lost her memories, she'd known all about it.

"Yes I do, but I didn't look through yours."

"Well, I guess that your parents must have told you about it when they decided they didn't want to see me anymore," he shrugged.

"Well, at least now I can see why they probably didn't like you, but then that contradicts why I said in that note my father wanted you to have his watch. Oh, this is so frustrating!" and without even thinking she rested her head on Draco's shoulder and without missing a beat, he put his arm around her and just held her until she pulled away.

Then Hermione just turned and started reading her book once again. That was, until she got interrupted by her husband.

"You're wearing the necklace? I didn't think you'd wear it, considering it came from me," he was a little surprised.

"Well, when I opened the locket and saw my parents pictures in it, I couldn't not wear it. It wouldn't have mattered if it had come from Voldemort, it's just the fact that it holds something special to me," this time Hermione shrugged.

"I'm glad you liked it so much. I had a little help from Harry getting the pictures, but he seemed happy enough to help. I think he thought you might need something to cheer you up," he smiled at her.

"That's nice," she smiled back.

Draco read a little of his book while Hermione did the same until lunch was served and everyone who had stayed at Hogwarts ate in relative silence. It was a nice day, considering it was the middle of winter, so he decided to go for a walk around the grounds before going to see Pansy and Charlie's where all the Weasley's were having Christmas dinner. The first half of his walk was nice and relaxing and it helped him to clear his mind for a little while, but when he rounded the Quidditch pitch he heard part of a conversation he wished he hadn't.

"It meant nothing to me! I don't know why you think it holds a special place in my heart, because it doesn't," that was Hermione's voice.

"But I _know _it meant something, or it never would have happened more than that one time! _You know _i'm right, so just admit it," and that was Blaise's.

"I'm not admitting it, because it's not true! I was being stupid, it never should have happened! I was just trying to get back at Draco, but it only made me feel dirty."

"I'm not going to have this argument with you again, because it's pointless. You and I both know it meant more to you than getting back at Draco, or you wouldn't have accepted that gift. When did you remember about us anyway? I take it you remembered everything?"

"Fine! I remembered yesterday. When I spent the whole day in my room, remember? And yes, I remember everything or I wouldn't have confronted you about it!"

Draco had heard enough, he was hurt in a way that even he couldn't comprehend properly. He just continued with his walk around the rest of the grounds, but it no longer held the calming, relaxing vibe as it had before.

While Draco was moping, Hermione was still in a slightly heated debate with Blaise.

"I only accepted your damn present because you shoved it into my hands! I'm furious with myself as it is and I just wanted you to know that whatever went on between us those _two _times is _not_ going to happen again. _Ever!_ So don't you dare try and make something of nothing. I believe that I told you this all before, so can we just leave it at that and never bring it up again. It was a moment of weakness that I am terribly ashamed of, but we never need to speak of it again. Right?" she glared at him.

Blaise backed off at the glare, "Yes, I suppose so."

Hermione turned and stormed off after that and without even thinking went to her and Draco's suite and was shocked to see him sitting on one of the sofas with a stony expression and silent tears running down his face.

"Oh! I didn't mean to come up here. Are you alright, Draco?" she went to sit opposite him, concern written all over her face.

"No. I am not okay. I just heard my _wife _and best mate talking about their affair! How do you suppose I should _feel _about that!"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione was getting a bit nervous. Had he really heard her argument with Blaise? _I really hope not,_ she thought.

"You know _exactly _what i'm talking about! You and Blaise. Just now talking about how you were together! So, don't bother lying to me!" he stood up and was shouting at the woman in question.

"I think maybe I should just leave," and she ran out of the suite and went to her own. Draco had really scared her then with his shouting.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Now, i have a question to ask you all.**

**Do you want a sex scene? If you do, please say so in a review and if i get more reviews saying yes than i do saying no, then i will put one in, but that is also my tricky bit. I cannot write sex scenes, so if you would like to write one and inbox me it, then i will pick out the best one and put it in where appropriate. **

**Thanks for reading as always**

**bmbutlerbabe xx  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here is your second chapter as promised :) Keep those reviews coming please :)**

**Chapter Twelve**

_Two weeks later_

Hermione was worried. No-one had seen Draco since Christmas morning and he hadn't been in his suite since that day either. He hadn't taken any clothing or personal items with him, but he also hadn't told anyone where he was going, so nobody had any clue where to find him. They had all checked the obvious places, his families properties, Diagon alley, Hogsmede, the ministry, everywhere! But there was just no sign of him anywhere.

That was until she got a letter in the middle of her last class of that day.

_Dear Mrs Malfoy,_

_I am under the impression that you are the person to contact in such a case. I have had the misfortune of looking after your husband for the last two weeks. He just showed up out of the blue, completely drunk and saying he needed a place to stay. Now I am a model neighbour and thought, this man is in need so I must let him stay the night and it was Christmas day after all. I did not however expect him to still be in my home today. He has been drinking all day everyday since I let him in and I just think now is the time for someone to come and take him home. I fear for his safety if I just let him leave on his own. These days you never know what will happen on the streets and it wouldn't feel right for me to just kick him out. So, I would be most gracious if you could come and pick him up, it would be a great weight off my shoulders and I think he needs some family around him now, it seems as though he is thoroughly depressed and he needs someone to talk to, because he wouldn't talk to me no matter how hard I tried._

_Thank you,_

_Mrs M Harvey_

Hermione was so relieved after reading the letter. He wasn't dead! She willed her lesson to end so she could go and get him and was happy when she realised it was ending that minute. She rushed out of her classroom, grabbed her coat from her suite and sprinted out of the castle and the gates and apparated to the woman's house, which the address had been written on the back of the letter.

It was a witch's house thankfully and was a small cottage in Devon. It was a lovely little house and there was thousands of different flowering plants and trees in her front garden, which was fenced in with a little white garden fence. Hermione walked up the pebble pathway and knocked on the door.

A little middle-aged woman answered the door and smiled warmly at Hermione.

"Oh, you must be Mrs Malfoy. You're just as beautiful as your husband says you are!" She welcomed her inside and then led her to the sitting room, where they both sat down on the sofa and Mrs Harvey conjured some tea and biscuits.

"So, where's Draco then?"

"He's down the hall sleeping off the alcohol. I made sure he couldn't get to any of it last night, after nearly drinking all my supplies in the house. So, he shouldn't be too bad when he wakes up," she said sipping her tea.

"Oh alright then. I hope he hasn't been too much trouble for you?" Hermione inquired.

"No, no. It's no trouble at all. He's such a nice man when he's sober. It's just he seemed so lost and troubled whenever he got drunk. And I wasn't sure if he'd contacted anyone that cares about him, which is why I went through his wallet to find someone to contact. That's when I found your details."

"Yes, i'm glad you contacted me. I was so worried, because he just upped and left on Christmas day and no-one we know has seen or heard from him since. It was such a relief to hear he was still alive," Hermione got a little chocked up when she said that last piece.

It was at that moment that Draco decided to make himself known with a snort.

"You don't give a damn whether i'm alive or dead! Why are you even here?" he was still angry, obviously.

"I wrote her a letter. Apparently, everyone was very worried about you. _I _was worried about you," Mrs Harvey replied.

"I was worried, Draco! I do care about you. I don't want you dead, that's a horrid thing to say," Hermione was shocked at his comment.

"Oh yeah? Well first of all, Melissa you shouldn't have contacted _her_," he pointed at Hermione. "And second of all, I don't believe you! Why would you care about me, when you don't even remember loving me? Why would you care about me, when as far as your concerned all I ever did to you was cheat on you? _Why _would _you _care about _me_, when you cheated on me with my _best friend!_ Why, why, why?" He shouted that at his wife.

"I _do _care about you! Don't do this Draco, please. It isn't the time nor the place. We can talk when we get back to Hogwarts. Please, lets just go back and leave this poor woman alone, so she can get back to her own life instead of taking care of _yours! _Now get your stuff and lets go," she got a little annoyed, but took a deep breath and turned towards Melissa Harvey. "Thank you so much for looking after my husband and the tea was lovely. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused you. We'll be leaving now, won't we Draco?"

"Oh, don't worry dear. It was my pleasure and i'm sorry if this has caused you any grief," she smiled and then took the tray of tea and biscuits into her kitchen.

Draco just followed Hermione out of the house and back to Hogwarts without a word, but looking at his face, she could tell he was more than just unhappy.

When they finally got to their 'shared' suite, she made him sit down in the living room with a cup of coffee and she sat opposite him again.

"Right, before you go off your head again at me. It happened twice. I was drunk at the time, it was on the same night and it was also the day I found out you had cheated on me! So, I felt like getting back at you and it didn't matter who it was, anyone would have done, but as soon as I woke up the next day I felt dirty and sick and ever since, Blaise has thought there was a connection between us, which is why he keeps following me around and talking to me in quite corners and places."

"Is there a connection between you?"

"No! Why would there be? I just told you, I slept with him twice in one night thinking it would make me feel better about what you had done, but it didn't. It made me feel worse and I was so ashamed. I wish I could take it back, but you of all people know that doesn't make it better. I'm sorry that it happened and i'm sorry you found out how you did, but I just hope you won't hold it against me?" she now had _another _bout of tears running down her face.

"What you mean like you didn't hold it against me?"

"I took you back didn't I? I mean I wouldn't be 5months pregnant with your child if I didn't take you back!"

"After a whole month of you hating my guts! Fortunately for you, I still love you, so I won't hold it against you. I won't hate you, because I think I love you too much for that. So, how much do you remember now? Has it all come back?" he looked up optimistically.

"Not everything. I still don't remember anything much after finding out about your affair, or our wedding, but pretty much everything else is back now," she smiled at him.

"That's good," he smiled back.

She couldn't contain herself much longer, she jumped up and ran straight into Draco's arms and they just sat there cuddling for hours.

"So, does this mean that you're going to move back in here?"

"I moved back in last week. When I got worried about you, that was what triggered the memories to come back, and when I realised that I still love you," and she kissed him with all the effort she had.

"You're serious? You love me?" he was shocked after that steamy kiss.

"Yes! I do, and to tell you the truth, it feels incredible," Hermione grinned at him. She kissed him again and this time Draco deepened it and laid her back on the sofa, so they could get more comfortable.

"So, I guess this means we aren't going to be getting a divorce?"

"Why would you say such a thing?" Hermione was a little unnerved by that question.

"I thought that maybe you were going to file for divorce against me. I thought after you had remembered the day when you found out about the affair, that you would want to be rid of me completely," he looked down.

Hermione put a single finger under his chin and lifted it slowly up to meet her waiting lips and then said, "I would never divorce you. Never. I don't believe in it. Even if you hurt me, I couldn't get a divorce, because it seems too weak to me."

They spent the rest of the evening cuddling on the sofa watching cheesy chick-flick muggle films. They had a big bowl of popcorn and a giant bottle of coke to go with it and it was the most fun Hermione and Draco had had in months. Every now and then, the baby would kick and every time Draco had his hand their waiting for the little guy/girl to do it again and make him grin like a fool.

**A/N: I'm sorry that the last two chapters were kinda shorter than usual, especially this one, but i hope you still liked them. I also hope that this chapter in particular explained a couple things. Anything that might be niggling at your brain that you want to know than ask me and i will make note to try and incorporate it in somewhere.**

**Again please review if you would like a sex scene, and if so if you fancy writing one, inbox it to me and i will pick the best one and put it in one of the next few chapters :)**

**Thanks for reading as always**

**bmbutlerbabe xxx  
**


	14. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all your lovely reviews on the last two chapters.**

**Now as i recall, i asked you guys whether you'd like a sex scene and after counting all your votes i can tell you now that there WILL be one.**

**However, i cannot write sex scenes, so anyone who would like to be co-writer for a chapter, please write me a sex scene (one between Draco and Hermione, as part of their honeymoon) send it to my inbox and i will pick one to be in the chapter.**

**Thanks guys,**

**bmbutlerbabe xxx  
**


End file.
